New Souls
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: The winter war is over and Karin took over her brother's place. She will do whatever it takes to live up to her brother's name.
1. Prologue

**New Souls**

**Hope you like to see a new face because Karin is going to show off what she can do.**

**I don't own Bleach or anything that is Bleach Related**

**Prologue**

_We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen and we respect with every fibre of that which cannot be explained._

"Haira." A young woman with her hair bandaged up into two long tails with rings in them stood firmly despite her size. She wore a white coat with a number 2 on the back and underneath it was a black hakama. "Squad 2, 4th seat of the Stealth Force, Leon Haira?"

"Yes Captain!" A young man called out, wearing a simple black hakama with his face covered in a hood. Behind him is a pair of swords strapped on.

"Fuji." A man with spiky orange hair wearing a kimono and over it was a white coat with the number 5 on the back. He too stood firmly as he called the name. "Squad 5, 2nd seat Rebecca Fuji?"

"Yes Captain!" A young woman, with short brown hair, wearing a black kimono with and a sword by her side called out.

"You two are to head to Karakura Town, to help assist with the Substitute Soul Reaper handle the current hollows appearing in the area." The orange head captain gave them a quick briefing.

"You are also to look into why there has been a recent peak of hollows appearing as well." The small captain continued. "Meet up with Kisuke Urahara, he would give the extra information and set up your equipment and current lodgings in the human world."

"You also need to learn what the human world is like, seeing that one of you is trying to be a lieutenant." The fifth captain looked towards the hooded man.

"Captain Kurosaki, I told you to stop filling ideas into my men." The female captain closed her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm just trying to encourage him to reach for his dreams. You really need to calm down sometimes Soifon."

"You never did show respect to other captains do you?"

"I do respect the others, just in my own way."

"Isn't that the same respect which always leads you to fights against Captain Kuchiki?" Soifon acted smug when she pointed it out.

"That guy always jumps to conclusions whenever I'm with Rukia! I told everyone here that I'm already married!"

The two soul reapers watched as their captains ended up arguing with each other as they had done on many other occasions.

Rebecca decided that it would be best to ask something. "Excuse me, sirs?" Both of them stopped and turned to the 2nd seat. "May I ask, who is the current substitute soul reaper in Karakura Town and how would we know it's them?"

"Trust me Fuji, you'll know her. She is my sister after all."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

High school proved to be a fairly monotonous thing day in and out but, it gave only one piece of mind to a young girl. That was peace. This young girl, having shoulder length black hair, and had grown fairly well since her brother moved away. She had hoped to understand more of what her brother went if she followed his footsteps, even entering the same school he went to.

"Karin!" The girl turned around to see another, with long wavy light brown hair. "I was wondering when you went off."

"Sorry Yuzu, I was trying to get myself a drink, that's all. But, if you were looking for me, why don't you just follow the spirit energy of mine?"

"Like I can. You can hide your spiritual energy unlike our brother."

"And you know it!" Karin was quite smug. "So, any news from Ichi-nii?"

"He supposedly sent in some people to help us."

"About time, these things are starting to get a hand full even seeing as Chad and Ishida aren't around to help."

"I guess."

Karakura Town has been peaceful since the winter war three years ago. The substitute Soul Reaper at that time, Ichigo Kurosaki was rendered a hero for stopping the renegade captain Sousuke Aizen and his accomplices, former captain Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen attempting mass murder on the citizens of Karakura Town and the destruction of the Soul Society. From there, the Soul Society and the Vizards had made an agreement that should any other Soul Reaper gain the powers of the hollows, they are the ones to deal with it. The surviving Espadas also made an agreement with the Soul Reapers and are willing to help them should they be called for.

Humans are still ignorant about such information but, there are some who had learned about it. To Karin, it wouldn't matter if they learn about it or not, as long as they don't get in the way, it wouldn't matter.

The road to their house was not too far, but it was enough to give some time for Karin to think of what she should do next. She was wondering if she should meet up with the backup Soul Reapers or not. She figured she can meet up with them tomorrow.

Their house was still the famous little local clinic. The only publicity that it had was a huge poster on it with a weird man with an odd winter hat, sunglasses, an ugly mustache, and flamboyant clothing with his arms crossed with a huge gaping mouth and huge words that says 'Don Kanonji's number one's pupil stays here!' written on it.

"We're home." Yuzu called out through the house. "Must be out for now."

"I really doubt it Yuzu." Karin soon followed but, immediately sensed him.

_Where is he?_

As if on cue someone appeared from the window, coming in with a drop kick, flying towards Karin. Karin saw this coming and dodged him, letting him hit the door. He soon fell to the ground and a foot came falling into his face.

"Damn it old man, is this any way to treat your daughter?!" Karin looked down at the man with a Hawaiian-like shirt and a white coat over it.

"You have gotten better my daughter, including your choice in underwear." Isshin was soon stomped on multiple times.

"How you became a captain, will forever be a mystery to me." Karin soon stopped and headed for the kitchen fridge.

Once she opened the fridge, she saw a shivering lion doll and what looked like a bit of frost appearing on the bits of lion's hair.

"K-k-Karin…" The lion spoke while shivering.

"Hey Kon, what are you doing in there?" Karin asked nonchalantly.

"Y-y-your-" Kon was pulled out of the fridge before he could finish.

"Whatever it was, I bet you deserve it."

"N-n-no I didn't! Your f-f-f-father stopped me from trying to keep Orihime c-c-c-com-company!"

"Which was more of a nuisance if anything. She needed her nap, working hard to feed us." He grimaced bit thinking about her cooking.

"I didn't need the rest, really." A young woman appeared from the corridor. She had long flowing orange hair and wearing a simple of pink shirt and red long dress.

"But you looked so tired then, I thought it would be wise. I don't want Ichigo to suddenly come back one day and see that his wife completely out of breath." Karin nodded in agreement because; her cooking is just too weird to eat.

"Orihime-nee, can you help me in the kitchen?" Yuzu called for her.

"Ok. Wanna try out my special red bean filled fish fillet with maple syrup, soya sauce, apple bits and tartar sauce?" Both Isshin and Karin where silently begging to Yuzu to say no.

"Sure, that sounds good." They forgot, she the only ones who can stomach it.

Karin walked away from the living room and headed to her own room. She needed a bit of a rest from today.

Things had changed since the winter war. Their father telling the truth about him being a Soul Reaper, Ichigo got married to Orihime and ended up living together with the Kurosaki household. Ichigo then soon became captain of the 5th squad and since then, had to balance being both being a husband and being a captain. Karin was impressed that her brother hasn't fallen over yet. She somewhat miss him. Of course he would come back and stay for a week, or even longer but, it wasn't the same. Orihime didn't join him in the Soul Society because she wants their child to be born in the human world, as a human.

Karin wondered a bit about how is he going to take care of his child when most of the time, he won't be there. She giggled a bit thinking of him racing back and forth between the Soul Society and the human world. Her train of thought was broken from the squeaking footsteps of Kon who followed her to her room.

"What's on your mind?" Kon ask as he tried climbing Yuzu's bed. "Let me guess, it's about Ichigo again?"

"Can't blame me." Karin closed her eyes.

"He told me to say that you should stop worrying about him. He left me here to make sure everything stays fine."

"Even when we have that old man here?"

"Hey, I didn't make the rules here; I just follow 'em. I would have run away from home if he didn't to me to watch over you guys."

"You mean Bostav thought we were hell?" Karin smirk remembering the past.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kon glared at her. "And yes, this place was hell! Because your sister always dresses me up! Now that he told the truth about everything and with Orihime living here now, it became heaven."

"Only 'because' Orihime's now living here."

"Whatever, it just means that I don't have to leave anymore."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kon lied down on Yuzu's bed with the conversation now at an end. Karin closed her eyes to try and take a nap but, she felt a sudden peak of spirit pressure and a weird badge with a skull on started flying about screaming 'hollow'.

"Damn thing makes too much noise!" Karin quickly got up from her bed. "Whatever. Hey Kon!"

"Yeah?" Kon turned to her and was soon blinded. "Hey, what are you doing?!" He was soon thrown out of her room.

"Like I'm leaving my body with you in the same room!" With that, she closed the door and locked it.

Karin got a hold of the annoying badge and pressed it against her body. Her soul was soon pushed out of her body, leaving it lifeless. As for her soul, she was wearing a fully black Kimono and a dangling on her left side of her hip.

She opened her window and leapt from it. She was now standing on air. A quick glance back at her house was what gave her a reason to do this. She ran off to where the spirit pressure came from and kept an eye out. A monstrous scream echoed through the air, giving away its position. She gave a smile knowing where it is. She continued to leap through the air to find the hollow. She reached to an office building where the spirit pressure was strongest but, the supposed hollow was not there.

"Where did it go?" Karin had a look around the area.

She kept looking around, unaware that a creature was flying about above her. It had a white skull-like mask glaring at her, its body twice the size of a car, with bat wings on its back and claws for arms and legs. It soon waited for a second before it came swooping down on Karin.

Karin heard it coming and soon turned and was about to draw her sword only for a figure to appear before her, without her noticing at all. The figure drew both his swords from his back and sliced the hollow across the face. He stayed in a stance to watch the hollow dissipate into the air.

The figure turned around and saw Karin standing there. He had a hood and mask on, covering his face but not his eyes. He placed his swords back into its sheath.

"Turning your back on the enemy will cost you your life if you're not careful." He sounded like he was mocking her.

"I was going to attack until you came out of nowhere!" Karin was fuming that he appeared.

"What's going on here?" The voice came from Karin's left. She turned and saw a brown-haired woman wearing a kimono. "Leon, what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything; I was just able to save her."

"I didn't need saving!"

Another monstrous scream echoed through the air. It stopped the argument between the two and turned to where it came from.

"Looks like they're coming to play." The man looked at the direction the scream came from. "Fuji, let's go!"

"Got it!" With that, they both disappeared.

"Hey, that's my job!" Karin went after the both of them.

Karin was able to catch up with the two other soul reapers but, noticed something wrong with what they were looking at. What she was a small group of hollows coming towards them and seem like they are growing in numbers.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Karin was about to charge in only for the hooded man to stop her.

"We don't just jump in without a plan. This isn't something to take lightly."

"Well, guess what, if we don't do something, they're going to kill everyone in town!" Karin whacked his hand of her and went charging towards the hollows.

"Wait, you stupid-"He couldn't finish his sentence when he saw her draw her sword.

"Cut them with fire, Mikazuki Bi!" Karin's sword transformed into a scimitar-like sword with three rings on its back.

With her sword in hand, she attacked the hollows, striking only the head. One hollow had tried to grab her but; she sliced the palm of her attacker and then proceeded to striking it with an over head slash. Another hollow attacked from above, scratching her back with its claw. Karin got back up and went after that hollow and killed it. She soon then proceeded to the next hollow she laid her eyes on. Without her knowing another hollow soon came rushing at her from the side, with its mask that of a rhinoceros, its horn was pointed at her. The man appeared by her side once more and struck the hollow by stabbing his sword at the back of its head.

"You reckless jackass!" The man was furious at her. "You really do want to die or something?! I said not to charge in like that!"

"I'm not going to sit about and let them kill anyone, I won't wait!" Karin screamed back at him with the same amount of fury.

With their backs turned, another hollow came attacking them while they argued. It was soon stopped by the young woman, splitting the hollow in half.

"Will you two shut up?!" She screamed at both of them. "This isn't the time to fight amongst ourselves. If you want to continue, do it later!" The two of them gave each other one last glare before returning to their stances. "That's better. Now, pass judgment, Kami No Hikari." Her sword took a form of a long sword and gave a brilliant shine.

"Make them bleed, Jigoku No Kirisaki Ma." The man connected the hilts of his swords and soon took a form of a sword-staff, each end of the sword ended like a hook.

With their weapons in hand, they attacked the remaining group of hollows. The masked man disconnected his sword-staff, holding one in his right in a back hand style while the other in his hand normally. Using this stance, he easily killed one hollow with an overhead slash with his left, while stabbing another from behind with this right. The young girl, held the long sword in one hand, easily slashing hollows in front of her. Karin kept using her scimitar like a broadsword, using powerful swings on hollows. No matter what they do, for some reason the number of hollows keep growing.

"This is getting annoying." Karin was looking around. She soon raised her sword high above her head. "Hoshi Suraisa!" The sword shot out a powerful wave of energy at its enemies, splitting them in half.

"Good thing it's bright out here." The young girl held her sword in both hands now, holding it in front of her. "Ga Anata Wo Shokyo Shi Nakere Ba Nara Nai!" She turned the sword to its side which soon enveloped the hollows in a blinding light. Once the light died down, the hollows were gone.

"Got no choice!" The masked man re-connected his swords together and started twirling them slowly, creating small black balls in a circle. "No Chi Akuma!" Each one of the balls soon was shot towards the hollows, each one piecing through their flesh.

After a while, the numbers began to dwindle, much to Karin's relief. With one last hollow standing before her, she charged after it avoiding whatever attack it was swinging at her and killed it where it stood. Karin wiped the sweat of her forehead only for someone to grab her from behind.

"Don't think I'm not done with you!" The man quickly took his mask off in anger, showing his short black hair and a very angry expression.

"Leon, this isn't-" The girl was stopped in her tracks.

"Shut it Fuji, this is between me and this idiot!"

"What is your problem? The hollows are dead aren't they?! Be happy about it!" Karin screamed at him for turning something which was taken cared of to a fight.

"That's not the problem here! What the hell were you thinking of charging in like that?! A group like that with growing numbers should be taken cared of with a plan!"

"And if we didn't act, we would be dead along with rest of the town! There aren't that many people here with their own power!"

"That doesn't mean you can just simply attack like that! Because of your recklessness, we were, not only surrounded, but you got into terrible shape!"

"What gives you the right to tell me how to do my job?!"

"As the 4th seat of Stealth Force, I have every right! Even with that you still go against me?!"

"As the Substitute Soul Reaper of this town, I will!"

Leon finally stopped arguing once heard that. He took a good look at the Karin's face before he came to any conclusion.

"What is it asshole?!" Karin shot at him as he looked at her oddly.

"Who are you really?" Leon finally broke the question that bothered him.

"Shouldn't you and your friend over there introduce yourselves first? Whatever." She let her sword rest on her shoulder. "I'm Karin Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper and sister of Captain Ichigo Kurosaki."


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own bleach**

**Chapter 2**

Leon, Rebecca and Karin are sitting at a table with two other figures. The room was rather small and looks like it hasn't been cleaned for a while now. They had reached to this building known as the Urahara shop just somewhat near the city, facing away from the street and an empty vacant lot where a van now occupies part of it. Leon and Karin had been giving death glares since they got there.

A man with blonde hair covered by a stripped hat with matching green kimono and a dirty looking brown vest watch as he can feel the tension grow. Another was a beautiful woman with tanned skin and purple hair done in a ponytail and eyes as sharp as a cat. She was wearing a simple black tank-top with a pair of long black jeans that hugs her legs. She was beginning to get annoyed to how much these two acted and decided to break the silence.

"When you two are done glaring at each other, let's get some introductions taken cared of first. I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, I along with Kisuke own this shop."

Rebecca was the first to speak. "I'm Rebecca Fuji, 2nd seat of the 5th division, please call me Becca. The grumpy idiot over there is Leon Haira."

"Shut it Fuji. Leon Haira, 4th seat of the Stealth Force. I actually have a letter from my Captain for you Lady Shihoin." Leon reached into his sleeve and produced a letter.

"From the little bee huh? I'll have a read later. Karin?" Yoruichi turned to the young girl.

"I already gave my introduction to them already when we first met." Karin had some venom in her throat. "I can't believe that moron chose someone like him to help me."

"Now, now Karin. You know your brother well enough." Kisuke calmed her down. "He chose them because of their abilities and that he trusts them very well."

"Actually, he chose Leon because he wanted to rise up the ranks for a certain someone." Rebecca turned to Leon to see his reaction. He went red.

"Oh, is it anyone I know~?" Yoruichi was quick to tease him and deviated from the reason why they were here. "Are you trying to be with one of the other lieutenants like Matsumoto or Hinamori~?"

"W-wait-" Leon tried to explain.

"Or maybe you're trying to attract Rukia-chan?" Urahara joined in. "Not bad but, get Captain Kuchiki's approval?"

"N-no, let me-" He was cut off again.

"Or maybe you're after the captains~. The only female captains are Unohana and the Soifon."

"Well, I'll give you a hint, it's definitely a captain." Rebecca added in.

"Fuji!" Leon was really red.

"Is it now~? Which one, Unohana or Soifon?" Yoruichi curiousity rose.

"Well, I can't imagine him with Unohana." Karin joined. She had been to the Soul Society every once in a while and had met the lieutenants and captains. "Captain Unohana is known to be like a mother to everyone but, she is scary sometimes."

"Soifon is strict as hell since I left." Yoruichi remembered her last visit. "She may have lightened up since the war but, she would shoot you down quick."

"No kidding, I can't even take two steps near her without that glare on her face."

"Don't talk about Captain Soifon like that!" Leon finally burst once they spoke a bit about his captain. "The captain is not an anti-social workaholic! She's a kind woman and honest person and is graceful in every way!"

The others finally hit the nail on him, hearing things which they didn't even mention. Rebecca wasn't surprise of his outburst. Karin had a small grin of victory on her. Yoruichi and Kisuke were impressed to find that someone actually has feelings for Soifon. They actually thought that because of how strict and fierce she is, she may never get herself a guy, unless they were stronger than her, or just plain crazy.

"Leon sit down, you're embarrassing yourself." Rebecca got him to sit down.

Kisuke thought it was time to move this on. "Now that the interrogation was over, Kurosaki-san, these two are to help you with hollows that would appear and are also to look into why there is a sudden outburst of hollows. I already gave the data where there have been some recent spiritual energy at its highest, the same spots where hollows have been appearing."

"Well, as long as they don't get in the way." Karin stretched back. "That old man doesn't even bother to try and help anyway."

"Then this is the end of the meeting. Now, I'll be at the back working on your gigai's. Yoruichi-san, wanna help me?"

"Sure thing. I have a good idea for them anyway." Yoruichi had a smile on her face, as if she was thinking about something.

The two had left the room leaving the younger group by themselves. Karin would have left a while ago but, she wanted to know something.

"Really, Soifon?" Karin asked him. "You must be really brave, or really stupid to go for her."

"That's none of your concern!" Leon snapped back at her.

"It is when you start stalking her since your days in the academy." Rebecca added in to see him turn red. "You always kept following her from a distance and every once in a while, she would try to kill you."

"I-it wasn't like that!" Leon tried to defend himself.

"Let me guess, he got better to the point he joined the Stealth Force?"

"Yup, because of his stalking abilities, he's was chosen. You should have seen his face when he found out he joined."

"Shut up! I-I…" Leon couldn't finish his sentence now completely red.

He quickly rushed out of the room to hide his face. Rebecca knew that was the sign of defeat. Karin didn't expect such a reaction. It seems like this guy was a little more sensitive than she thought. She soon got up to follow him, figuring she should apologize at the very least. She found him standing outside the shop with his swords drawn.

"How long are you two going to stay like this?" Leon spoke to his swords and soon two young women appeared in front of him.

"Man, you can be annoying sometimes." One spoke being tall dark skin woman with red eyes and long jet black hair spoke out. She wore bones that were in a form of a bikini. Her right arm and part of her stomach were covered in bandages while part of her right hand was her own bones, with the bandages covering the base.

"Oh sis, just let him. I enjoy how he vents out his anger. It makes me tinkle." The other spoke. She was shorter than her sister, and wasn't as tanned. She had short green hair and golden eyes. She had similar attire to her sister but, her bandages are across her chest and over her shoulder. The bandage extends down her left leg where it covers part of her skeleton foot.

"Leave me out of your fantasies, that weren't why I let you out, not like I don't let you anyway." Leon conversed with the two women when he noticed Karin standing behind him. "What you want?"

"Well, you could lose the attitude, I only came to apologize." Karin scratched the back of her head. "I didn't think you're the sensitive type." Leon turned red again. "So, who are they?"

"They're my Zanpakutou. They are Jigoku No Kirisaki Ma. Well, it's difficult to call them that seeing that they're two souls instead of one so I call the elder one S while the younger M."

"Why you call them that?"

"My, such a cute girl." The elder woman came up to Karin, with her hand on her face. "I would love to hear her scream in pain."

"W-wh-What the hell?! Get off!" Karin face was redder than a tomato and she pushed the elder woman away.

"That would be part of the reason." Leon was completely nonchalant about it.

"No fair! She didn't even do anything bad yet! You said you won't punish anyone unless something bad happens!" The little girl whined. "I always screw up and you made sure that I get what I deserve!"

"That would the other part of the reason. I gave up trying to reason with them."

"You mean this is your perverted side?!"

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!"

Rebecca came out of the building when she waited for them to come back. What she saw was again another fight between Karin and Leon now with his zanpakutou's out in human form. She could already see what happened. She was going to tell him that the gigai's were ready but figured, leave them there. She went back to meet up with the owners of the shop.

"Where's your friend?" Kisuke asked. "We got everything ready for him."

"I'll take the gigai to him, don't worry. So, where are they?" Rebecca wanted to hurry and get in.

"Right this way." Kisuke had a smile on his face which irked Rebecca.

Karin was exhausted with everything that happened yesterday. Never in her life regardless if it's about her family or her new life as a Soul Reaper was it the worst thing ever. She rested her head on the table, hoping that the headache she suffered would go away. No such luck as someone came walking up to her desk.

"Something wrong Kurosaki-san?" A young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes came up to her by her side. She was a foreigner which seemed greatly refined.

"Well, if it isn't the exchange student. I'm just really tired that's all." Karin said in a very irritated voice.

"I was just trying to be helpful. And I thought I said my name is Kate Hollingworth? Our little rivalry ended a week after I came."

"Don't be surprise; you two still go at each other's throats in some way or another." A boy, whose hair was a brown mess spiked and his eyes were a dark yellow shade. He was the kind that could fight just about anybody.

"Don't remind of that Dom."

"So, things doing ok at you place?"

Karin sat up. "Yeah, nothing weird happened besides the usual."

It was about at this point; the class door opened and appeared two students. Karin had a look and in complete shock jumped from her seat pointing at them. It was Rebecca and Leon wearing school clothes. Rebecca looked really happy for some reason while Leon looked rather bored.

"Oh right Karin; this is Rebecca and Leon Falsetto. They just transferred today." Kate introduced them to Karin and turned to them. "This is Karin Kurosaki, this class best athlete."

"It's nice to meet you Kurosaki-san." Rebecca shook her hand, still having that fake smile.

"Hey." Leon just raised his hand at her. Karin had a closer look at his hand and saw him wrote something that said 'Make a scene, and I'll personally make you bleed!'

Karin quickly got up from her chair in anger and ran out of the classroom. Leon had a smile on his face to see that he finally got back at the younger Kurosaki because of yesterday. He reminded himself to thank Rukia Kuchiki for it. Of course, Rebecca didn't take it well and smacked his head. He knew when Rebecca hits him, it means one thing, fix it or face an even greater punishment. He found that out when they first met, simply put never break any of her things.

Leon looked around to find Karin and came at a corner. He then was grabbed by the back of his neck and was thrown over to a wall. He was slightly stung and was now looking at a pair of furious eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Karin was more than angry.

"Our job." Leon gave her the same glare. "We're meant to not only help you and find the cause of the sudden hollow increases, but also learning to understand what it's like in the human world."

"Why the hell do you need to do that last bit? You were alive here!"

"I haven't forgotten what it's like to be alive! I was from Hokkaido, lived in a small village and always wanted to go to the city! I was abused by my parents to the point of death because of that!" Karin's anger soon faded once she heard that. Leon sighed as he blurted that out. "My parents always hated me. They never acknowledged me no matter what I did. I was abused daily for anything that happened to them, finding me as relief. I never hated them for that, I understood why but, when I mentioned about the city, they just exploded, and just beat me. Every time I mentioned it, they would just beat me, saying that I would never be able to do it. I finally snapped and argued with them, pointing out everything that was wrong about them. Then, well, you can figure out what happened next." Karin was now leaning against the wall with him. "You're the second person I told you about this. The first was Captain Kurosaki. So, the real reason why I came here was to finally get my wish. Being lieutenant is a separate issue."

Karin soon sighed hearing this and got off the wall. She scratched her head and turned to him. "Come on, let's head back. I'll give you a tour around the city later. Just get Fuji to drop the fake smile."

Leon had a smile on his face to hear that. He soon followed Karin all the way back to the classroom.

Rebecca learned plenty of things about what high school life was really about and saw the differences between the Soul Society and the human world. She never really knew what it was like since she died at a young age in an accident. That didn't matter as both she and Leon are about to learn what's the human world was like all over again. While Karin pointed out the shops to Rebecca, Leon was browsing a music shop. He had this thing for music. He picked up one album much to his liking.

"What you got there?" Karin came behind him and read the cover of the CD case. She didn't expect this. "The Beatles?"

"I like their music. This was the album I was looking for while I was still alive really." Leon answered back. "Now, where's the closest manga shop?"

"Huh?"

Rebecca was close by when she heard that. "He's somewhat an otaku. I can't stop him when he becomes like this."

"Really now…" Karin was beginning to wonder if it was really a good idea to give them a tour around the city.

She ended up finding out that he was like a little kid with the mere mentioning of anime or manga or games. It turns out that the Soul Society isn't so outdated than she thought it was. She doesn't really know much as she only been there for training most of the time.

Rebecca had a look at her watch and she became wide-eyed noticing what the time was.

"Leon, it's time for our training!" Rebecca called out to him.

"Aw come on Fuji, can't we just have one day without training for now? I mean, we're not at our bases or anything for now." Leon whined, trying to get out of it.

"No way, you and I made a promise to become stronger back when we trained under Captain Kurosaki. If you think I'm letting you break that promise, you have another thing coming!"

"You two really like my brother don't you?" Karin asked.

"We do. Ever since we saw his power, we were mesmerized. We made a promise back at the academy to become stronger, no matter what."

"I don't mind that, it's just there are some days where I really need a break." Leon reply with annoyance to that promise.

"No chance. Now come on, I'm calling Urahara that'll we need his underground training room." She grabbed Leon by the collar dragging him away after saying her goodbyes to Karin.

Karin knew that her brother was popular in the Soul Society as the hero of the war. Seeing those two walk off wanting to become stronger reminded what she first did when she found out. She had gotten stronger; her power was equal to her brother's when he first started. Yuzu was the same but, she wasn't the one for violence unless needed to.

Karin headed back home, and was anticipating where her father may come flying with a drop kick like always. She called out to find only her twin called, getting dinner ready with the help of her sister-in-law. She kept to her sense of hearing, looking around waiting for anything. 5 minutes passed and nothing happened.

She walked up to her sister. "Where's dad?"

"He's at a meeting today. He won't be back till late." Yuzu answered, not taking her eyes off the frying pan. "Oh, I also heard that Ichigo's coming back soon."

"Ichi-nee's coming back?" Karin had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and we're making a special welcome home cake for him." Orihime said with a great smile on her face. "It's going to be chocolate, pineapple, red-bean, banana, apple cheesecake with strawberries!" Karin wondered why she always adds red-bean in all her dishes.

Karin went to her room knowing that her father give her any trouble for now. She looked at her sister's bed to see Kon fully dressed up in a frilly outfit full with ribbons and a blond wig. Karin didn't know either to laugh or be frightened.

"Your evil twin did this to me! She forced me to wear this dress! If only Ichigo didn't tell me to not leave you guys, I would have been living a great life with a cute high school girl!" Kon went on a rampaged.

"Oh come on Bostav, at least you're wearing something." Karin had a smirk when she said that.

"Don't call me that horrible name!" Kon was about to try to fight Karin but, that dress made it easier for Karin to grab him. With Kon wiggling in the air, she opened her door and threw him out.

Karin lied down on her bed. Her smile came back when she heard that her brother was coming back. She wanted to show him how much stronger she became. This is her chance to show him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rebecca and Leon had gone off looking around town, hoping that they might pick up more things about the real world or rather, Leon was being forced to shop with her. He never wanted to join her at all for this entire thing but then again, him and her had been together for just about everything. From being in the Rukonghai to being in the same class in the Soul Reaper Academy. They were brother and sister, figuratively speaking.

Leon followed her as she looked through a clothing shop, bored out of his mind and was falling asleep. He was nodding off until he got whack on the head.

"If you fall asleep here, I'll leave you." Rebecca scolded him for it.

"You dragged me out of my nap just to go shopping. You know that I like my naps after training…" Leon whined only to be whacked again.

"This is my chance to see what the human world; I don't want to lose this chance. Didn't you want to be lieutenant?"

"That's a completely different thing."

"Just come on." Rebecca grabbed his arm only to feel a sudden rise of spiritual energy. "Damn it, of all times for hollows to appear!"

Leon sighed now that he finally gets something more exciting. Then he thought about something. "How about this, I take care of the hollows, you can keep shopping."

Rebecca had a smile appear on her face when she heard. "You really mean it?"

"Most definitely." _I want to have something fun for a change._

"Then go! What are you waiting for?"

Leon smiled and ran off, taking his soul dispenser and popped it into his mouth. "Head home got it?" He commanded his body as he kept running.

"Ok~." His body waved his master goodbye. "Now which way is home?"

Leon quickly flash stepped his way to where the sudden rise of spiritual energy. He had been on earth for only a few days and was getting bored and he was running low on money. Rebecca had been taking care of big time jobs seeing that she is higher rank than him. Now was his chance to gain back what he needs as he wants to get the entire album of the Beatles and getting some mangas.

As he got closer to the designated spot where the hollows were gathering, he could hear screaming, more than one. This is going to keep him busy more than anything and he loved every bit of this.

A small group of souls were being pursued by hollows. A hollow that looked similar to a jellyfish with tentacles trying to grab some of the souls. Another hollow had shot a metal palate at some, intentionally missing so they could slow down or trip. It did its task, letting the other group of hollows to pick them up. Each hollow took a soul and was soon to eat them only for it to have a sword thrown into its head.

"Ganging up on defenseless souls, you all should be ashamed of yourselves." Leon mocked them as he came up to pick up his sword.

"A Soul Reaper." One of the hollows spoke. "Finally a decent meal."

"If anyone is going to be a meal, you'll be the one." Leon pointed his sword at them. Some of the hollows came at him at one go but he was able to dodged to the right, watching run pass him.

The hollows that did not attack him shot at him, some with fire, and others with metal blades and cannons. This was child play for a member of the Stealth Force as he dodged the attacks easily, zooming left and right from each shot. He came up to them with ease, killing the hollows he was the closest to. The other hollows quickly recovered from the run and soon tried to attack him, only for him to cut three of them down with his one sword in his back hand style. He looked to his left to see one was about to smash him to the ground. He watched as the hollow dropped its arms down on him. The hollow looked underneath and saw that he was gone.

"Nice try." He appeared in front of him and then stabbed it in the face, and soon quickly jumped off, running towards another hollow.

He saw the remaining number of hollows and saw that there was still a number to go. He began regretting about doing this alone. He soon ran up the remaining hollows, each hollow trying to attack him only to be cut down. There was another hollow he was going to kill, only for something come and slice it right in half. He only had a glimpse of it but, it looked like a gust of wind as a form of a blade. He looked to where it came from and saw a man, looking like he was in his early 20s wearing human clothes. He was tanned and had a beard, holding a sword in his hand. The man's spiritual pressure was different. He couldn't tell if he was a Soul Reaper or a Hollow.

"Are you going to keep gawking or fight?" The man shouted at him.

Leon already didn't like the guy. "Fine." He looked at the hollows and connected his blades together at the hilt. "Make them bleed, Jigoku No Kirisaki Ma!" With that, his swords changed and he soon quickly attacked the hollows.

The man soon joined him, with his sword held with both hands. "Unleash, Pandora!" His sword then shrunk and turned into twin daggers in each hand.

The man joined Leon, with his daggers in hand; he rushed towards the first hollow trying to grab him. He used his daggers in the same back hand style, swinging his left hand across the hand and moved to cutting the arm entirely. The hollow tried to run away but the man's daggers were soon enveloped in wind, extending the blade and killed the hollow with a sweep, killing a few others in the process. Leon had jumped towards a hollow, doing an over head slash, and ran his sword staff behind him, killing a hollow behind him. A hollow with a shark like mask shot a ball of fire flying towards him. Leon was able to block it and quickly threw his sword staff towards the hollow, having it act like a boomerang, killing other hollows as it flew through the air. Leon soon went hand to hand against a few hollows, making quick work each one. He punched one more hollow in the face with amazing strength before catching his sword staff. The man kept using his extended daggers against the hollows, doing only a simple spin as each hollow came within range of the extension. The remaining hollows who weren't took this opportunity to charge with claws ready to rip through his skin. The man soon quickly swung his left arm, letting the blade of wind to fly and kill the hollows coming towards him.

The hollows numbers were dwindling and at an amazing rate. Leon used No Chi Akuma to dispatch the remaining hollows he was facing while the man kept using wind blades against his numbers.

The two panted after using a flurry of attacks on all the hollows they had to fight against. Both happy with the result of the battle but it was short lived when Leon attacked the man. The man saw him coming and quickly blocked the sword staff. Leon disconnected it and tried to attack to slash him across the chest only for the man to block it as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Leon finally spoke to the man, trying to overpower him.

"That's none of your business, Soul Reaper." The man answered, keeping up his stance.

"Is that anyway to talk to an ally, Soul Reaper?"

"I'm not a Soul Reaper!" The man pushed him away with all his strength. "I'm cut all ties with them!"

Leon quickly got back up and tried to cut him with an upward slash only for him to dodge. "Then, I'll cut you down as an enemy of the Soul Society!"

"Sorry, don't have the time!" A sudden gust of wind enveloped the man and was soon blown away with incredible force.

Leon covered his eyes as the wind was in the way. When the wind died down, he looked to where the man was, only to see him gone. Leon didn't have a clue what just happened. All he could do was just gawk at what just happened to him.

_What the hell was that about?!_

Rebecca was back at their small apartment courtesy of the Soul Reaper's accommodation funds but, she didn't come here alone of course. She was looking at the gikongan inside her friend's gigai and was walking around the apartment, completely lost.

"I told you that Leon's room is at the end of the corridor." Rebecca pointed down the corridor where it should be going.

"Ok." The gigai walked to a different direction and was soon in the kitchen. "That's not right…"

"I give up…" Rebecca sighed and walked to the living room and turned the TV on.

Flipping through the channels, hoping to find something interesting to watch and saw one that caught her attention. It was an anime, she wasn't sure what but it was playing a theme song played by a group called Scandal and the song called Shoujo S. For some reason, the characters in the opening looked familiar for some reason. Her attention to it was cut off as Leon and returned through the balcony she was in.

"Welcome back. Normally, you would be here much earlier." Rebecca walked up to him but soon noticed him looking irritated. "Did something happen?"

"There was another person here with Soul Reaper powers." Leon walked in, recounting what happened. "But his spiritual energy was also similar to a hollow as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I heard about it before. Soul Reapers with hollow powers as well… What does that mean?"

Rebecca had heard about it as well from her captain but not in full detail. He supposedly met people like that but, he always avoided it every time anyone mentioned it. This town had more secrets than just being a former battleground of the winter war.

"We'll scope more about this some other time. Now, where's my gigai?"

"Try the kitchen." As if on cue, there was a scream and a collection of pots and pans crashing to the floor.

"Not again… I'm going to make a formal complaint to Lieutenant Kusajishi. Whose idea was to make her head of giknogan development? She's just a brat!" Leon walked off looking for his gigai.

Rebecca watched him go but, she still dwelled about Soul Reapers with Hollow powers. They are also called by something but, she just doesn't know what it was. She had thought that maybe Karin might know something about it and figured she should call her.

The man was walking through an old factory storage facility, where the walls were crumbling, the roofs were broken and window shattered. In a sense, it was home sweet home, not that he stays here. He was soon greeted with a girl flying in with an axe in her hand. He quickly dodged it but she returned, charging at him but he soon took out his sword and parried. Having a proper look at the girl, she was small and had long blond hair and eyes which most men would fall for.

"What the hell Rita?!" The man shouted at her. "I thought I told you not to do that!"

"Shut up and take your punishment you damn bearded bastard!" Rita kept trying to break his parry. "Why the hell did you leave me here?!"

"It's because you're always like this is why I left without you!" The man pushed her back and continued to attack her.

Three other people came out of the warehouse and saw the two fight each other again. One of them was a small girl, with blond hair done with twin pigtails and golden eyes with freckles underneath them. She had a fang protruding out of her mouth and was wearing a red jersey clothes. Another was a rather large man with pink hair and mustache, wearing a light green suit and holding a cane, watching the two with a lazy expression. The last person was thin looking, wearing a simple white shirt, with a tie and a pair of perch trousers. His hair was a dark yellow and done in a bowl like style.

"Are they at it again?" The large man asked. "Really, Rita and Gianluca should learn to get along really."

"Leave them alone Hachigen. They'll sort it out by themselves, they always had." The thin man answered and walked back into the warehouse.

"You just don't want to get caught in this fight." The little girl remarked at him.

"Shut it Hiyori. You know how dangerous they are at this point."

"Hmph, never stopped me." Hyori took off one of slippers and ran towards the two whacking them and screaming. "Knock it off you dumbasses!" The two were covering their face where the slipper slapped them. "Now that we sorted that out. What's going on out there Luca?"

"We got Soul Reapers now. I ended up helping him only for him to attack me right after. It doesn't look like he knows anything about us as well."

"Is that so? I still don't understand why we should keep our existence hidden." Hiyori scratched the back of her head in annoyance.

"It's because we are Vizards. Our powers are much more powerful than normal Soul Reapers. We can't allow having all of them trying to get this sort of powers. It'll be worse if they think we are enemies." The thin man replied.

"General Yamamoto knows this as well and knows that we are the only ones who understand the full dangers of hollowfication. He is doing what he can to keep it quiet." Hachigen added his input about it.

"Wait a minute, if he saw you that Soul Reaper is going to snoop around to find us!" Rita shouted at Gianluca furiously.

"So what? We can easily overpower him."

"That's not the point Luca." The thin man walked up to him. "We can't allow others know who we are. Keep in mind that if he starts telling about us the Chambers of 46 won't hesitate to find us. If that happens, Ichigo would turn traitor, I can't let that happen to a friend."

Gianluca sighed annoyingly, finally getting the picture. "Ok Shinji, I get it, I'll be more careful next time."

Shinji gave a large smile and walked back into the warehouse building. The others soon followed, but Gianluca still turned back to look at the sky, thinking about who he had met.

_That guy…_

A smile appeared on his face.

_Captain Soifon got an interesting one._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Karin was looking at the newspaper, expecting something to read something along the lines of an unexplained explosion or anything along those lines. Whenever something like that happens, it means she can find the hollows quickly and get rid of them. No such luck as the newspaper only had junk about what the government has been doing and things like that, nothing that kept her reading very long.

"You know, it would be nice to join you during the hollow calls." Yuzu passed down Karin's lunch.

"Come on Yuzu, you're still trying to learn your zanpakutou's name. I can't really take the chance." Karin kept her eyes on the newspaper.

"I can take care of myself you know. I can still fight using Kidou."

"I'm sorry Yuzu but I still can't let you."

Yuzu pouted annoyingly as her fraternal twin still won't let her join her. She returned back to the kitchen and does some washing up. Orihime came out of the kitchen and noticed the look on her younger sister-in-law's face.

"Karin, what was that about?" Orihime quickly asked her other sister-in-law.

"She still wants me to take her with me." Karin finally put down the newspaper and took a slice of bread.

"Well then, you should let her. I mean, she's just as good as you are."

"I know that but, it just worries me. I mean, she doesn't know her zanpakutou's name and there's only so much you can do with Kidou."

Orihime sighed and walked up to her. "You remember what Ichigo did for you when you got your Soul Reaper powers?" Karin kept quiet about it. "He always took you with him to hunt hollows. He made sure that he would protect you. He kept doing this until you got learned your zanpakutou's name. I think you should do the same." Karin just kept quiet about it. Orihime shrugged and walked towards the entrance of the door. "Well, I'm off with Tatsuki-chan. I'll see you later!"

Karin watched her go through the door. She wondered if she should really let her younger twin join her on hollow hunting. She knows that Ichigo would do so whenever he comes back but, she worries. She remembered some of the times Yuzu did go with Ichigo. Her own father, Isshin had to act as back up whenever Yuzu had gone training with Ichigo. She wondered if Yuzu gaining Soul Reaper powers was a good idea.

Karin took her phone from a pocket to see if there was anything appearing on radar so she can get her mind off the idea of taking her sister with her. No such luck as nothing was calling for her. She gave up and just walked out the room.

"I'm going out for a while." Karin headed to the entrance and left the building altogether.

She walked around town for a while, feeling that she needed to ease her mind for a while. The mere thought about dragging her own sister into such dangers weighs to heavy for her. She began to wonder why both her brother and father agreed to let her become a Soul Reaper. Yuzu was never much of a fighter; she was always the kind that should stay at the sidelines. Even if she is more Kidou based, there is only so far you can go with it.

She soon came across Rebecca who was looking through shops with bags in her hand.

"Hey, Becca." Karin came up to the brunette. "No Leon around this time?"

"He ran off before I even asked him. He said something about Lady Shihoin or something."

"I wonder." Karin looked around somewhere else. She then noticed someone. It was a short boy, with flat black hair and brown eyes. He was roughly the size of a 16 year old but his arms show that he works out and he was carrying four bags. "Kiiro, hey!"

The boy turned to who was calling. "Karin? Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. You seem to be doing fine. Oh right, this is Rebecca F…Falsetto. She just transferred here."

"How do you do?" Rebecca began acting like a classy lady by bowing down and a curtsey. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kiiro Lai." The boy shook her hand. "I never thought I meet a rich girl in my life."

"Oh, please, I'm not that rich~." Karin began wondering if she learned acting from Rukia.

"Modest as well, rare to find someone like that."

Karin figured to end it now. "Anyway, what are you doing here Kiiro?"

"I was here to do some shopping for the guys. Man, I still don't see why I should buy her these things…"

"What things?" Rebecca came close to him.

"Manga, best you don't know what kind." Kiiro kept his bag away from her.

Rebecca looked at him weirdly when he said that. Karin knew what he was talking about and figured it would be best to leave before she begins to get the wrong impression.

"Well, I think it's best for us to get going now. I'll see you later Kiiro." Karin grabbed Rebecca's arm and started moving to another direction.

"I'll see you later." Kiiro watched them walked off. "I can't believe she's still teaching acting. No one sensible would fall for something like that."

Yuzu was sitting in front of the TV in the living room. She wanted to take her mind off with the conversation she had with Karin. Yuzu understands that Karin is worried about her but; she should know also that she can't keep hiding away whenever a hollow comes about. With her father off doing business and Karin out, she got bored. She had a look at the time and soon thought about what to do now. She then felt a sudden rise in spiritual energy. She looked for her phone and saw where it was coming from.

"It's near here…" Yuzu looked out the window, wondering what she should do. "Karin won't be back anytime soon…" She turned to look down the corridor.

A small group of hollows were roaming the streets, looking for souls worth eating. Much to their pleasure, they saw some. Two souls, one being a tall girl with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes while the other was an orange long hair girl with flower hairpins in them and has an amazing size bosom. It was perfect for them.

"So Orihime, what have you and Ichigo have been doing recently?" The spikey haired girl asked her old friend.

Orihime turned a little red, thinking about some of the more recent things. "Oh, just like our first date."

"You let him eat food off your body didn't you?"

"That's not what we did Tatsuki-chan! I let him spread butter and red-bean paste on me then let him eat!"

"That's basically the same thing… Wait, red-bean paste?" Everything Orihime wants or makes always includes red-bean. "Then again, you used to think watermelon was a vegetable."

"Oh come on Tatsuki-chan. I finally know that, and I know that bananas are best used when frozen."

"What the hell have you two been doing…?"

The sound of a hollow roar could be heard. Tatsuki and Orihime quickly moved back-to-back, looking for where the hollow could attack them. Tatsuki was able to spot one flying above their heads like a vulture.

"Up!" Tatsuki screamed at Orihime.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" A beam of light appeared from her hairpins, and flew straight towards the hollow above them. It suddenly turned into a blade and cut the hollow in half, then came back to Orihime. It the light died down and took a form of a man having half of his face covered by a scarf and wings on his back.

"Bout damn time woman!" The man was right up to her face. "I was getting bored waiting!"

"Tsubaki, now is not the time for this. We have other problems." Orihime saw another hollow coming towards her. "Santen Kesshun!" Another beam of light appeared only to split into three parts can soon created a barrier in front of her, having the hollow crash into.

Tatsuki quickly ran towards the hollow. Her arms were on fire but, she didn't look hurt at all. She raised her fist at the hollow and smashed it against its head. It exploded within impact, causing the hollow to disintegrate.

"Man, this is way too awesome!" Tatsuki watched her arms. "I got to thank that Hat and Clogs for teaching me this!" Another hollow came towards her only to give a powerful flaming kick. "I really got to thank him!"

The cries of hollows echoed through the air. The two women kept on their toes, expecting them to attack. Three hollows appeared suddenly. One facing Tatsuki while two faced Orihime. Tatsuki ran up to the hollow facing her, with a fist blazing ready. Orihime stood her ground, waiting for them to attack first. The hollows slowly approached her but they sensed something else behind them.

"Bakudo #62, Hyappo Raykan!" A pole was flying towards them. The poles suddenly split into several poles flying towards the hollows. It pieced through them but it didn't kill them.

Orihime was quick to use Santen Kesshun in order to block the approaching poles towards her. The poles clanged against the shield and fell on the ground. Orihime try to see who was it that used that Kidou spell, and there stood Yuzu, completely dressed as a Soul Reaper.

"Orihime-nee, are you ok?" Yuzu called out to her sister-in-law.

"I'm fine Yuzu."

Yuzu drew her sword and ran towards the hollows, having it slash the shoulder of one of the hollows. She quickly moved towards the next hollow. Its hand turned into a fist and it tried to smash her only for Yuzu to quickly get out of the way and cut the arm. The hollow screamed in pain. Yuzu quickly got ther sister-in-laws side. Tatsuki had finished the hollow on her side and joined the other girls.

"Nice to see you again Yuzu." Tatsuki greeted the younger Kurosaki.

"Arisawa-san!"

The tall girl smiled at her little friend but quickly turned back to the hollows that they were facing. The hollows came charging after them once more. Tatsuki also charged towards them, with her fist raised. Yuzu went after the other hollow. Orihime was going to join them but she thought about Yuzu. This thinks that this would be a good chance for her to learn what her zanpakutou's name.

Tatsuki was having a rather, fun one-on-one fight with the hollow she was facing as it was keeping in pace with her. Yuzu had some difficulty fighting the hollow. It had tentacles and kept using them from a distance. Yuzu had to find some other way to fight it. She quickly dodged again from another attack and raised her arm.

"Bakudo#1, Sai!" With a wave, the hollow was soon paralyzed and fell to the ground.

Yuzu quickly ran up to the hollow and cut the head in half. It disappeared completely, making her battle with the hollow over. She was going to go help Tatsuki with the hollow she was fighting; only to have something hit her in her gut, sending her flying down the road.

"Yuzu!" Orihime screamed as she watched her flew away.

Tatsuki saw it as well but the hollow she was facing wasn't giving her a chance to check on the girl. Yuzu was able to regain her balance and looked at what hit her. It was a hollow, a mask shaped like a crab. It had one arm like a claw while its other was a human arm. It was chuckling seeing the Soul Reaper in pain.

"It's been a while since I ate a Soul Reaper." The hollow chuckled again seeing it. "Even better, it's a young girl. I always prefer to play with girls before I eat them." It let its tongue hang out of its mouth lustfully.

Yuzu flinched when she heard that. She quickly shook it off and prepared herself for the battle against the hollow. The hollow chuckled again and soon charged towards her. It was swinging its claw at the girl, left to right. Yuzu had to block the attacks but it was pushing her back. The hollow soon used a different tactic and tried to grab her with the claw. Yuzu saw the attack and quickly moved to the left side and tried to cut the claw. The sword hit the claw only for it to bounce off. The hollow saw this and then swing the claw, having Yuzu slam into the wall. Yuzu stammered a bit but quickly got back on her feet only to notice the hollow gone. She looked around for where it was to see a shadow from above. The hollow was coming down with its claw aiming at her. Yuzu quickly dodged the creature.

The hollow appeared from the clouds but sounded fairly bored. "You're weak for a Soul Reaper." It sighed in annoyance. "Oh well, even if you're weak, I can still play with you in another way." It chuckled and slowly walked up to Yuzu.

Yuzu didn't like how it said that one bit. It wasn't going to stop her now. This is her chance to prove that she can fight. She does this and gain the right to be of some help for her sister.

Yuzu charged at the hollow once again, with her sword in hand. She tried to cut the shoulder of the hollow only for it to block her attack with her claw again. She then tried to do a trust but it quickly moved to the side. The hollow turned his hand into a fist and have it come down on her. Yuzu was able to dodge the attack and tried to cut the arm only for the claw to grab the sword.

"Damn it let go!" Yuzu commanded the hollow to let go of her sword.

"You truly are a weak Soul Reaper." The hollow's face was close to hers. It then moves the claw with full force and broke it completely. "I'll use it as a toothpick!"

Yuzu couldn't believe what happened. Her sword was broken. She was in too much shock to do anything about it. It was going too slowly for her to understand what had happened. This was her chance to prove she can fight. This was not how it was supposed to be.

The hollow grabbed her with its normal arm and lifted her up in the air.

"How pathetic. You can't do a damn thing now." The hollow laughed at the defeated girl. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Yuzu was held up high by the hollow, unable to move. The hollow slowly squeezed the girl. Yuzu fought the urge to scream in pain as it did so. She was soon slammed into the ground and was kicked towards the wall. The hollow laughed as she was in pain but he wanted to do even more.

Yuzu wasn't getting up. In her hand was nothing but the hilt of her blade. She couldn't get up. She felt weaker than ever before. She felt pathetic. Her world was fading away.

_I'm useless… I' m going to die here…_

_Do you wish to die?_

…

_You don't want to do you?_

_I can't help anyone. Not my sister, not my brother, not even myself…_

_But you have proven your worth up to this point. I can help you._

_Why would you want to help me?_

_Because you don't want to be weak, you don't want to die, you don't want to be a burden. Listen to my voice. You must stand._

Yuzu slowly got back on her feet.

_You must face the enemy._

Yuzu faced the enemy.

_Forget your weakness. You do not fear death, you are Death!_

Yuzu got into a stance but her spiritual power started to rise.

_NOW SAY MY NAME!_

"Kuronosuno Wa!" Yuzu shouted the name out. Her sword took form into something similar to a broadsword. From The hilt, there was like a pillar of the blade rising up and split into two parts, reaching back down to the hilt, creating a gap between the blade and the pillar.

The hollow stood back as her Zanpakutou took a new form. It did not like how it was going but it wasn't going to lose here.

"Now it's my turn." Yuzu ran up to the hollow.

The hollow tried to avoid her but she had suddenly gotten faster and soon cut off its arm. She quickly proceeded to cut the shoulder blade of the hollow. In a desperate attempt, it tried to block her next attack with its claw but Yuzu easily cut it off. The hollow was trying to run away but Yuzu had stopped it from trying and cut the hollows head quickly. The hollow disintegrated completely while Yuzu reveled in her victory.

Orihime and Tatsuki quickly looked for where Yuzu was and saw her standing with a completely different weapon in hand. It seems that Orihime was right about letting her try to do it alone for the most part. She quickly ran up to her.

"Yuzu are you ok?" Orihime asked her.

'…I did it Orihime-nee..." Yuzu was smiling. "I finally learnt my zanpakutou's name…" Yuzu soon fell to the ground, completely exhausted.

Orihime smiled, happy that Yuzu had finally reached her first goal. She turned to Tatsuki and knew what she wanted her to do. Tatsuki lifted the little girl up and walked off to the Kurosaki household.

"She finally learnt her zanpakutou's name huh?" Tatsuki looked at the young girl. "Guess now Karin has a reason to have Yuzu join her."

"Yup." Orihime had a look at the young girl and suddenly thought about something. "To celebrate, I'm going to make her favorite. Red-bean cake with leeks, oranges, chocolate ice cream, watermelon and sprinkles!"

Tatsuki gave a weak smile when she heard that. "Right… You do that…"


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm very sorry of the very late update. This filler chapter was not my best but it'll be the last for the time being and I can finally get the story going again.**

**And I like to thank DOTB18 giving me the jap names of the Zanpakutous**

**I don't own bleach**

**Chapter 5**

Karin was sleeping happily in her room. There wasn't a call for hollows; there was no school, it's a perfect day off. She didn't have a single break for the past few weeks and now that there are the other Soul Reapers about, it's easier to rest. She slept soundly as the sun's rays made through her curtains. She didn't hear the sound of her door opening but she did hear this.

"GOOD MORNING, KAAARRRRIIIIINNNN!!!" It was the scream of a forty something year old man, doing a pile driver on his now very conscious, very pissed daughter.

Karin was quick to roll away from the attack. Once he had landed, she quickly kicked him in the face and sends him flying into the wall and having him land on Yuzu's bed.

"What sort of father attacks his own child in their sleep?!" Karin shouted at the moronic man across her room.

"To train you like I trained Ichigo!" Isshin slowly got off the bed. "You are indeed getting better. But can you avoid my justice- AGH!" Isshin was stopped halfway with a direct punch in the gut.

"I never asked for training, especially from you!" Karin walked out of the room, dragging her father by the coat down the stairs, not even caring if he gets a concussion. "Just because I wanted to follow Ichi-nii's footsteps, doesn't mean you go attacking me like Ichi-nii!"

Karin eventually got to the dining hall. All the fighting against her father actually made her hungry. She was hungry enough to even eat Orihime's ever so odd cooking. She slumped down and waited.

"Oh Karin, just in time! I just finished my experimented breakfast meal!" Orihime appeared happily from the kitchen. "I call it the beacon and eggs with raisins, strawberries, lettuce and turkey!"

Karin looked at the plate of food given to her and wondered if it would kill her. She has eaten Orihime's cooking, no doubt about it but, every time she does, she keeps thinking that she may die by just taking another bite of it.

Karin finally eat the mess called food and hoped it didn't kill her. It didn't but, to her surprise, it tasted good. It was the greatest phenomenon to ever happen! Orihime's cooking actually tasted good! It felt like the world would explode because of it.

"This is good." Karin commented and looks at Orihime.

"Thank you Karin! I knew you would like it!"Orhime smiled with delight and went back to the kitchen.

Karin was still a little stun to find out that Orihime's cooking is good. She had another bite to confirm that it is good. She looked to the man still rolled up like a ball in pain and decided something.

"Hey dad, I want you to try something." Karin took some of the food onto her fork. "I want you to see if this tastes good."

"Are you crazy? I'm not eating that."

"But dad… I'm afraid~" Karin decided to pull the 'see father as a pillar of strength' act. No father would actually fall for this.

"Don't worry Karin! There's no need to be afraid! Your dear ol' dad will show you there is nothing to be afraid of!" All fathers except for this moron.

He took Karin's fork and ate the food made by Orihime. Karin watched with anticipation for his answer. He had a smile on his face.

"You see nothing to worry about! But, this is actually pretty good." Isshin said happily. It finally hit on him when he said that. "IT ACUTALLY TASTED GOOD!!!"

Well, at least Karin knows that she isn't dreaming this. She was wondering what was going on. If Orihime's cooking is good, then that means that her day is not going to be normal at all.

Karin left the house, needed something to keep her mind off the entire, Orihime's cooking is good and all. She was thinking that maybe going to the arcade may put her mind at ease. She hasn't gone to one in a while. Maybe one of those shooting games should loosen things up for herself.

The way to the city was never meant to take her this long. She had come across one weird person after another. She saw group of people standing on the bridge with movie equipment. She saw a brunette girl with a yellow ribbon tied in her hair, with a video camera in hand and taking footage of a young red-head girl in a bunny girl outfit and a boy with this creepy smile. Behind the brunette was a plain looking guy looked annoyed with the scene and a silvered hair girl who looked blankly at them with no expression. She doesn't know if it was a project or some movie but, she knew it was best to stay away from such a weird group.

Next was a lesbian couple. Now that sort of thing was normal, Karin was friends with one of them. This couple on the other hand had such an odd air around them. One was this tall beautiful girl with long black hair and a ribbon fit neatly in there. She felt so elegant, she could have just about anyone she wanted The girl she was going out with was a shorter girl with long strawberry hair much like Rangiku or Ichigo and had a bow in there as well. This one was fairly ordinary in every sense of the word. These two where such a weird couple yet, they seem so happy together, it was actually quite sweet. Something about their love was making her wonder a little, like they knew each other from a different time or something.

Out of all the fluff from that, Karin then encountered another group of people. This group had a tiny girl with long brown hair, a two boys, one looked like a delinquent while the other was plain looking with glasses. Behind them were two girls, one with short red hair and the other with long blue flowing hair who looked like a model she saw on the magazines. They were talking about what S.O.S stands for and heard something like 'Strawberry on the Shortcake'. That did not make sense to her at all. She just went ahead and ignored them.

Just by seeing these people, it was wearing her down. She was starting to have second thoughts of going out at all. It didn't matter anymore as she finally reached the arcade. There seemed to be a lot of people around, then again, a lot of people go to the arcade anyway. She just hoped she wouldn't bump into anyone for today.

"Karin, over here!" Well, that goes that.

Karin turned to where he heard the voice and there was Leon and Rebecca coming up to her.

"Hey, why are you guys here?" Karin asked and noticed the things in their hands. "And what's with those?"

"These are prizes!" Rebecca answered happily. "We won them with these ticket things!"

"She's better than I am at them. It was actually pissing me off." Leon lifted one of the bags and opened one of them. "Well, at least I was able to get something for Captain Soifon."

"Let me guess it's a black cat isn't it?" Karin smirked as he turned red.

"T-that's none of your concern!" Leon bit back at the girl. "Anyway, I was about to try that shooting game over there. How about a match?"

"I'm not interested." Karin said, looking at him like an idiot.

"What, you chicken? Worried I might beat you?"

Karin, being much like her own brother, was furious when she was called a chicken. She quickly walked up to the counter and gets the tokens she needs for the game.

"You're going to regret calling me chicken."

"We'll see about that." Leon said with a smile on his face.

The match is simple; whoever has the most kills and survives the longest is the winner. What the game they were playing was called 'House of the Dead 4'. These two were just ready to best the other. To the eyes of Rebecca, this was the most childish thing they had done so far. It didn't bother her anymore as she decided to watch those two.

The two were so busy shooting down zombies; they didn't notice two other people coming up behind them. Rebecca kept quiet and watches the fun.

"Wow, you guys are good." Leon and Karin jumped and quickly turned to see who it was. It was Kate and Dominic watching them.

"Don't do that! We're a little busy at the moment!" Karin shouted and quickly turned back at the screen in front of her.

"No kidding." Kate turned to greet Rebecca. "Hey Falsetto-san. Wow that's a lot of things."

Dominic had a look at what was in the bags. "Hey, you even got the mini-fuse ball set as well. I've been trying to get this is a long while."

"We were just lucky to have enough to get this." Rebecca answered back at them.

Leon had a glance back at what they were looking through their bags and noticed that Kate took out the black cat that he wanted to give to Soifon.

"Hey! Give me that!" Leon quickly dropped the arcade gun and snatches the cat out of her hand.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything to it." Kate looked at him confusingly.

"Oh, he just wants to make sure he can give it to a special someone." Rebecca pointed out, wanting to embarrass him.

"Shut up! That's none of your concern!" Leon soon turned back to the game only to notice that he's dead. "What?!"

"That's what you get if you don't look." Karin chuckled only to have Leon kick her in the butt. "What was that for?!"

"Now were even!" Leon looked at the screen and watch her side of the screen with the continue clocking down to zero.

"Why you damn bastard!" Karin soon punched in the gut.

"You're dead!" Leon quickly tackled her down and it turned into a pointless fight between the two.

Because those two had a fight, the manager had to kick them both out of the place and placed a ban on both of them. Rebecca, Dominic and Kate now had to make sure that those two don't end up trying to kill each other again.

"Thanks to you, I can't go back in there anymore!" Karin went back to just arguing with him.

"If you kept me alive, this wouldn't have happened." Leon was just as angry even if he isn't showing it.

"You could have just added in another token you asshole!"

"You could have killed the zombies coming after me!"

"Ok that's enough!" Kate was just getting really irritated with the pointless fight that those two were having. "You two are fighting over such a childish thing. It's just a game after all."

"I suggest you listen to her 'little brother'. You never had any control over your anger even at when you were four."

Leon quickly got embarrassed and looked at a different direction. Karin sighed and just walked it off. This day was all too tiring as it is.

Karin headed back home, wanting this day to end. So far, she had gotten into several arguments with Leon, all leading to a blood thirsty fight, each fight leading to Rebecca, Kat and Dominic to pull them away from them. She was right about one thing about today. It was not going to be normal at all. She highly doubts that she was ready to go and take care of any hollows that appear now. Then again, she hasn't encountered any hollows for a while. She guessed that those back-ups are doing a really good job. She took it back when she saw her sister flying through the sky, killing a hollow with her zanpakutou in a completely different form.

Yuzu came back on the ground and greeted her sister. "Hey Karin. You look pale."

"I had a rough day." Karin looked at the oddly shaped weapon in her sister's hand. "What's that thing in your hand?"

"It is not a thing Karin. This is Kuronosuno Wa, my zanpakutou." She answered happily. "I wanted to show you a while ago but, I guessed it slipped my mind."

At least it answers the question on what Yuzu has been doing for some time. Now that she found out her own sister has her own zanpakutou's name, she was beginning to feel that she was going to lose in a competition. This really is not a normal day for her at all.

Karin finally got home and heard a loud annoying scream and a drop kick coming straight towards her. At least there was one thing that was normal.

Karin quickly dodged Isshin's attack and did a heel kick into the side.

"Thanks dad, I actually needed that." Karin, for once, smiled that her father attacked her.

Isshin couldn't really answer his daughter because that kick really did a number on him. You can actually see the foam coming out of his mouth.

Orihime was quick to great her sister-in-law into a hug and got back to cooking came up to the dining table, waiting for whatever creation Orihime made. Yuzu came back just in time to have dinner herself.

"Ok everyone! Here's dinner!" Orihime started to place her home cooked meals in front of them. "It's my personal favorite, ramen with soya sauce, wasabi and fish sticks!"

Karin remembers this dish. It was what she had to run away whenever she served it. She might do it again if it still taste like it was last time.

She took a bite of it and just as she expected, something ultimately disgusting. It seems that her crazy day is turning back to normal now. She was so happy with the fact that it is back to normal, she for once actually ate the entire bowl of the mismatch ramen. She was even crying about it all.

Orihime and Yuzu had no clue what it was all about and went back to eating the bowl. Isshin was still on the ground in pain from the kick. Kon… I completely forgot about him, like everyone else did.

"What?! You damn author! How can you forget the mascot of the series! You probably forgot about that Karakura Riser story you were working on as well didn't you?! Don't you dare end this chapter! GET BACK HERE!!!"

**If you have read my profile, yes, I'm working on Karakura Riser, not getting anywhere though. I wanted to finish my other stories first.**

**Anyway, that's the end of this, rather half-ass chapter. Sorry about that but now I can finally get back to what this story was about. Till then, please bear with me.**

**Cameo Appearance: Haruhi Suzumiya and the SOS Brigade**

**Chikane Himemiya and Himeko Kurosugawa of Kannazuki no Miko, such a lovely couple**

**Taiga, Ryuuji, Kitamura, Minori and Ami of Toradora. What did S.O.S stand for again?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Now that I finally got rid of those filler chapters, we're finally back on the story.**

**Before you actually read though, I have something to ask of those who will read this.**

**I NEED ARRANCARS!!!**

**I already have 4 in mind but that's too small and one or two of them may become good guys along with whoever I have in mind. **

**Please help me otherwise; this story won't be as good as you all hope.**

**I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 6**

In Urahara's basement, two Soul Reapers are training their hearts out, with heavy metal playing as they both try to outdo the other. The sweat as they battled ran down their faces. Their spiritual energy clashed as each time their swords crossed. They were evenly matched.

Yoruichi watched them fight and was amazed at how Leon proved to be quite the fighter as well as a member of the Stealth Force. If she had any say in this, she would have made him her next protégée. When she thought about the meeting with them a month, she wondered why someone like him would like her little bee. She also remembered the letter that Soifon gave her. _This may be fun._ Yoruichi had a smile on her face.

"Ok you two, time to wrap up." Yoruichi called out to them.

"About time, now, why did you wake me up at 5 am in the morning other than training?" Leon asked the browned headed girl opposite him.

"Because Captain Kurosaki is coming to the human world for the week off. I want to keep show him that we're still keeping up our training before he gets here." Rebecca placed her sword back into its sheath.

"In other words, you want to suck up to him."

"Hey, I didn't say anything about you taking part of any of the Female Soul Reaper's Association when Captain Soifon asked, especially about last year's calendar." Leon glared at her.

"Oh I remember that, I still have some of the photos." Yoruichi answered with a smile.

Leon was fighting the urge to bang his head against the big rock formation next to him. Instead, let out an annoyed sigh and walked towards the exit of the basement alongside Yoruichi. Rebecca on the other hand took out her sword and placed it down on the ground. The sword soon took a form of a man wearing a completely white roman toga with gold bindings on its rims and has long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. He turned to the young girl and smiled.

"You always did find some way to pin the boy down don't you?" Kami no Hikari said slightly shaking his head.

"All you need is to get him drunk. He always spills the beans when he drinks." Rebecca recounted the times she did so. "He's quite the emotional drinker."

"And you need to go a little easier on him. He's having a hard time trying to live up to his Captains standards."

"Believe me, when I say this Hikari. He is up to her standards; he just thinks he needs to do better."

"I guess." Kami no Hikari kept quiet for a bit. "You remember what Suzumebachi wants us to do?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. We better tell Yoruichi-san about what the letter is really about." Kami no Hikari gave a small smile and reverted back into her sword.

Karin headed off to school along with her sister, finally able to have a good night sleep for once without an annoying father attacking her. It was even better that he didn't even attack this morning. The day started to look brighter today.

"Hey, Karin!" She spoke too soon. That voice belonged to a red-head boy, who spiked his hair at the center. He had a baseball bag alongside his school bag. "Hey, wait up moron!"

"Jinta, please slow down!" Another girl appeared behind her. She was a meek girl with pig-tails and a bang that splits just above her nose.

"Hey Jinta, Ururu, how are you?" Yuzu waved her hand towards them.

"Oh, we're doing really well. Urahara-san has been helping us with school." Ururu answered in a slight cheerfulness in it.

"So, what up? Did something happen?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, Ichigo is gonna be late, saying that he had to deal with a meeting."

"Ok then." Karin continued off to school. "Anything else you want?"

"Well, I'm still pissed that you haven't taken me anywhere for hollow hunting!"

"Hey, you had to catch up with school because you always screw around. I'm doing you a favor."

"I don't need you to do me favors; I need you to help me train!"

Yuzu and Ururu just smiled at the two argue all over again. The more things change, the more things stay the same.

They walked to the school, no special events happened. Kate, Dominic, Rebecca and Leon were talking to each other when they saw Karin coming through the classroom door. For some reason, she has a smile on her face today. The 'Falsetto's' don't know why while the other two humans had a rough idea.

"Morning Karin. You seem really happy today." Dominic said.

"Well, things are starting to look up for me, so I have every reason to be happy."

"That's nice to know." Kate nodded her head. She knows why. "Let me guess, your brother's coming back?"

"How did you know?" Karin asked, fairly amazed.

"Because whenever you're happy, it would either be you won the football match or, your brother's coming back. Seeing that there aren't any football games going on, it's got to be your brother."

"Whatever." Karin sat at her seat.

"Is she always like that?" Rebecca asked Kate.

"Yup, all the time. I came in only a few months ago but, I pick up these things easily."

"In some cases, it can be classified as a brother complex." Dominic added in.

"I don't have a brother complex!" Karin screamed at him.

"Wait, you have a thing for your own brother?!" Leon shouted.

"I said I don't have one!" Karin went right at his face for it. "Call it a brother complex one more time, and I'm going to kill you!"

Karin was fuming when she heard that. Every time, whenever she mentions her brother, they immediately think that it is a brother's complex. She never thought of her own brother that way! Ok fine, maybe once but it was a phase she was going through. She soon turned to her desk from being irritated. Leon was trying not to laugh. Rebecca saw the change on his face and soon quickly stomped on his foot.

The day seemed to go well enough for now that everything was sorted out with them. Leon and Rebecca decided to head home early, or rather, Rebecca decided and dragged Leon with her. Karin wondered how they became friends. She was about to head home along with Yuzu if not the appearance of Jinta and Ururu.

"Karin, come on, take me with you on the next hollow alert!" Jinta looked desperate.

"I thought we agreed that you study instead of training?" Karin told him off. "I mean, your grades are dropping, your attendance is crap, and the amount of time you actually pay attention in class is atrocious. At this rate, you're going to fail school."

Jinta was greatly affected by it. "I can manage time somehow, just please!"

"But Jinta, you always end up copying my homework." Ururu added her input to this.

Jinta whacked her on the head for adding it. Karin was just tired having to see all of this and Yuzu only giggled watching this. This act of tomfoolery was put on hold as a sudden rise of spiritual pressure came through. Karin quickly looked out the window, looking for where it was coming from.

"There seems to be more hollows this time." Karin spoke noticing the different spiritual energy coming about. "Come on Yuzu, let's go."

Yuzu agreed and followed her. Jinta and Ururu followed right after. Jinta wasn't going to let her have all the fun. Back at the classroom where Karin came from, Dominic watched her run off.

He took his hand phone and quickly called someone. "Sensei, you felt it too didn't you?"

"I have, did they already go?"

"Yes, they already left, should I go and help lessen the numbers?"

"No, something else came up. Meet up with Joy, Daisuke and Toma at town central."

"Ok. Oh, and please say hi to your father for me."

"Still trying to pay your debt to him?" Dominic's mentor chuckled when he said that.

"Goodbye sensei." Dominic ended the call and walked to the other direction. He then spoke to himself. "Don't you die on us yet Karin."

Karin and Yuzu rushed to where the sudden rise was coming from. Leon and Rebecca were already at the scene, killing the hollows already around them.

Rebecca quickly reached to the two girls. "Hope your sister can fight!"

It wasn't a greeting Yuzu was expecting to hear but, given the current situation, it was understandable. She searched through her pocket and pulled out the battle pass of her own. Karin had already taken her own pressing it against her body along with Yuzu.

"One of you better take care of our bodies!" Karin screamed at the two people behind them.

"Ururu, you stay, I'm helping them this time!" Jinta took his baseball bat, pressed a button which soon turned into that of a huge metal mace. "Thank you Urahara-san!"

Jinta quickly ran up to the closest hollow he could see and swung his bat wildly at the creature, smashing the head completely. "JINTA HOMERUN!!!"

Karin watches the idiot red head killing the hollows he sets his eyes on. This was the reason why she didn't want to take that moron with her. He recklessly charges in and a quarter of the time, he would get his ass kicked around by them. He may have fought hollows longer than she did, but at least she has common sense to fight.

Leon slashed one hollow after another. He kept his eyes out for when they cluster together. He saw what he was looking for and faced his palm to them.

"O Lord, Mask of Flesh and Bone, All Creation, Flutter of Wings, Ye who bear the name of Man, Truth and Temperance, upon the sinless walls of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hadou #33, SOUKATSUI!!!" With that, a blue wide spread fire came falling upon the group of hollows. The hollows soon disintegrated completely much to Leon's delight.

"Hikari wa ame o Furaseba nara Nai!" Rebecca raised her sword towards the sky then soon several beams of light where shot from the tip and hit the hollows around her. Unfortunately, it wasn't her most accurate attack as she had for the creatures as it had missed a few.

Yuzu, the other substitute Soul Reaper helped her sister. Yuzu trained how to fight much like her sister but, she was more kidou based. Yuzu watched another group of hollows gather in front of her.

"Hadou #31, Shakkahou!" She shot a red blast towards the hollows, killing a few of them. She then quickly ran up to a hollow with her zanpakutou in hand. "Show them the fury of Olympus, Kuronosuno Wa!"She then came down and slice the hollow into half.

Karin swung her sword at the hollows attacking them all. She did a few quick Hoshi Suraisa around her. It was quick but, the number of hollows continued to grow. Never had she faced this many in her life before even worse, she suddenly felt sudden peak of Spiritual energy.

All the others around her felt it too. This spread disaster towards them all as the sky began to break into shards. All the hollows that they were fighting began to gather around the cracks.

"This isn't good." Leon muttered as he sees all the hollows gather to one specific spot. "Everyone, get back now!"

They all ran from the breaking sky as quickly as possible and what they saw was the one thing which truly worried them all. A hollow as tall as skyscrapers, with a long nose attached to its mask, a Menos Grande.

"Why is this thing here?!" Rebecca was too surprised to see this.

"Leon, the Stealth Force are supposed to be able to dispose these things right?!" Karin screamed at the boy.

"You're overestimating me! I never fought one but, I'll try to see what I can do!" Leon ran towards the Menos Grande standing there. "Shihai Shin Da!" He dragged Jigoku No Kirisaki Ma along the ground, as he did so, the undead rose from the ground. The numbers began to grow as he dragged his swords along the ground. He soon stopped a few feet from where the Menos was standing. "Divide and conquer, go!" With that, the undead attacked the Menos in swarms.

Everyone, except for Rebecca, was amazed to see what he did. To see such a power was frightening, if he wasn't careful, he could be the one who brought about the zombie apocalypse. Leon joined his rotting allies in the battle against the Menos. Just as Leon expected, the little zombies are distracting it, with it swatting them like flies while he went behind it. He prepared his swords and tried to plunge them into the very back of his head.

"Going down!" Leon soon ran down the Menos with the swords still inside it. He soon reached far enough and jumped off it. He flew back to where his friends are. "How did you like that? Pretty cool huh?"

"It was, but…" Yuzu pointed back to the Menos. It was still standing and it screamed.

"I think you made him mad." Jinta pointed out.

"Man some Stealth Force member you are!" Karin criticized him.

"Hey, at least I did something! How about you try it! If I remember correctly, Captain Kurosaki was able to stop one while still trying to get Shikai!"

"Fine, then I will!" Karin ran off after the Menos standing there.

"I was joking! Get back here jackass!" Leon tried to catch up with Karin.

Karin didn't pay attention and just ran up to the massive hollow. She stopped right in front of it and raised Crescent Sun above her head. Her eyes shine blue and her spiritual energy rose up. Leon stopped in his tracks in awe of her power. It was a power similar to that of a Lieutenant. It was rare for him to see such power, then again his lieutenant, Omeada doesn't ever do anything.

Mikazuki Bi slowly came down. "Hoshi Suraisa!" With that power, a wave of energy was generated from the blade. It was much more powerful than anything she created before.

The wave hit the Menos with full force. It screamed it pain. Karin did what she wanted to do but, the Menos was still standing there.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Karin was just too tired to keep this up. That last attack drained her completely she was now unable to move.

The Menos stood there, and opened her mouth. It started to charge energy close to its mouth. This was not a good thing for any of them. Rebecca quickly caught up with Leon and knew what they had to do. They tried to get to Karin as quickly as they could but, the ball of energy was glowing bigger and bigger.

"Come on, any slower and that Cero will go off!" Rebecca told her as they ran.

"I know that! Damn it, she is an idiot!" Leon was ready to beat himself up for even mentioning the idea.

Everything happening before Karin was slowing down. She saw the Cero released. Yuzu screamed her name; Jinta and Ururu held her back, Leon and Rebecca were using flash step just to try to get to her faster. Karin saw the blast getting closer and bigger.

_Ichi-nii…_

The blast shot, it hit its target. Leon and Rebecca stopped; the world went silent. The two Soul Reapers feared the worst, they felt for the spiritual energy and looking through the clouds. They can't see, but they can feel something. It was something stronger; it felt like it was oozing out of something. It was uncontrollable. There was only one person with such spiritual energy to just flow with no control and not even able to keep it hidden.

Karin thought she was dead but she could sense something. She can feel something she hasn't felt in a long time.

"Geez Karin, I thought you were better than that." It was a voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"That voice…" Karin soon opened her eyes and looked at a figure. He has orange hair, golden eyes wearing simple captain attire with the number 5 on the back of the captain coat. In his hand was a sword which looked more like an oversized butcher's knifes. "Ichi-nii!"

The man smiled happily at his sister. "Good to see you again Karin."

Leon and Rebecca finally got to her and soon saw that one person they know. "Captain!" They both called out to the man.

"Fuji, Haira, good job. Now leave it to me. Senna, where are you?" Ichigo looked around for the person he called.

"Sorry Ichigo." A young girl appeared before them. She is wearing the same attire as any Soul Reaper but with a red ribbon in her hair and red obi around her waist. "So, what's up?"

"Get them out of here, I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes sir!" Senna said and grabbed them all away from him.

Ichigo watched them go off and turned back to the hollow. He unsheathes his sword. He took his sword out and held it over head having a sudden peak of spiritual energy.

"GETUGA TENSHOU!!!" He released his power, much more powerful than Karin and split the Menos in half with it.

Everyone who saw it was in complete awe with the raw power he used to defeat it. Senna smiled seeing this with such power.

"He overdid it again." Senna giggled. Her captain could never really control his spiritual power. "At least things are taken care of."

"That's Captain Kurosaki for you." Rebecca was happy to see her captain again.

Ichigo turned back to the small group Soul Reapers and old allies from the winter war. He smiled at them.

"I'm back!"

**The hero returns!**

**Anyway again, I need Arrancars as I only have 4 in mind and that's not good enough. **

**Please, I need more in this. I won't say how many I need. I'll only use those which caught my interest. So make them good!**

**Other than that, wait for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello people. Those who have read my last chapter, you would know that I need Arrancars.**

**I still need them so, whoever has the time, give me one as I can't think of any others as my usual inspirations are in completely different countries now.**

**Don't worry about the Spanish parts, I'll figure something about that**

**I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 7**

The Kurosaki household became very lively within the first step Ichigo took into his old home. His own father came with full force with a drop kick; much like he did it the past except Isshin was also attacking Karin. This was actually a bad idea as it's two against one and they both can easily predict what their father was doing.

When the little brawl was over Orihime finally had a chance to greet her husband.

"Ichigo!" Orihime hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"Sorry Orihime. I would have been home earlier but…" Ichigo didn't want to bring up his last confrontation with Byakuya and Kenpachi.

"Sparring was a killer wasn't it~?" Senna playfully teased her captain.

"Shut up Senna!" Ichigo snapped back at her.

"Captain Kurosaki!" Rebecca and Leon got on one knee. "It's an honor to have you here!"

"Come on you two, I thought I told not to be formal around me?"

"Our apolo- I mean, sorry." Rebecca quickly corrected her mistake.

Leon quickly got back on his feet. "Well, now that I can drop the façade. Is there any messages from Captain Soifon?"

Ichigo expected as much. "She wanted me to tell you this. 'If you want to by my Lieutenant, then work harder than you ever have. I'm sure that Yoruichi-sama is training you by now so, be sure you follow every bit of her instructions.' I think that's what she said."

"Are you serious?! I can't believe it! Wohoo!" Leon was just too happy to hear that she wants him to be her lieutenant. He stopped and noticed everyone was watching him. His face turned red and gave a weak cough. "Lieutenant Senna, can you help me train?"

Senna giggled seeing him change the topic "Ok but I if I win, you tell me why you're so in to Soifon." With that, she ran out of the building.

"Hey, wait! I'm not agreeing to that!" Leon followed her out.

"Captain." Rebecca went up to him. "Lady Shihoin is in on it as well."

"Good job Fuji." Ichigo patted her on the shoulder.

Karin had a feeling that everyone was planning something against Leon, or something along the lines. She wanted to be part of this herself now. She moved it aside for now and went up to her brother.

"Great to have you home Ichi-nii. I like to hear more on what's been going on."

"Let's talk about it while training."

"How about doing so during dinner, Yuzu and I were able to make a cake for you Ichigo!" Orihime said happily.

"That's great…" Ichigo gave a fake smile. Isshin and Karin gave him their sympathies. It then something occurred to him. "What happened to Kon? I don't hear anything."

"Let me guess." Karin walked up to the freezer and opened it up. There stands the lion doll completely frozen. "Found him."

Ichigo walked up to him and yanked him out of the freezer. He could see Kon's eyes moving. "What he do this time?"

"He was being a nuisance as always I bet." Karin added what she expected.

"Actually, he tried to hug Orihime but ended up flying into the freezer." Isshin joined in. "I just forgot to get him out."

Kon, who was still frozen, was shaking around mumbling something incoherent to them. After a while, everyone ignored him and left him there to melt. Rebecca had said her goodbyes and left, wanting to join Leon with his training. The Kurosaki family on the other hand, enjoyed the welcoming dinner they set up for Ichigo of course; the cake seemed to do a number on the three sane family members.

Ichigo had to explain what was going on with the Soul Society. Renji had finally tried to go out with Rukia, after finally getting his captain and Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki to agree to it. Renji was dancing for joy but, he is to go with one condition which was to make sure she stays safe otherwise; he'll become a human pin cushion. The new captains, Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi had finally gotten used to their positions. What got Karin's surprise was that Toshiro Hitsugaya, the very first Soul Reaper she met, has finally grown some to ask Momo Hinamori out. Something in her stirred a little thinking about that white-haired Shorty.

"Now, enough of that. What's been going on here, other than the hollows?" Ichigo wanted to learn what he missed.

"Yuzu and had finally been able to earn their Shikai just a few weeks ago." Orihime answered happily. "Tasuki- chan was finally able to learn her new powers as well. She's able to create fire at will now."

"Ok, now I'm worried." He still remembers what happened after the winter war. She beat the living crap out him that time.

"Sado-san is right now travelling with Don Kanoji in Kyoto." Yuzu remembered what he told him her.

"Actually, you can see them on TV right now." Karin quickly turned on the TV and there was the channel.

"It's time for the moment you all been waiting for! Here it is the greatest spiritual man of the hour, Don Kanonji and his sidekick, the Horrible Beast!" There shows the man with the most flamboyant clothing, wearing sunglasses and a hat with the letter K on it, crossing his arms and laughing. Behind him stood a tall muscular man, with his face covered by a heroic like mask and also crossed his arms as well but, he looked uncomfortable.

"The Horrible Beast?" Ichigo looked at the television and saw his friend, stiffening up on the Television screen. "Poor guy…"

"No kidding." Karin always gave her sympathies to the Mexican giant whenever he was on the show.

It was fun and laughs now that Ichigo had finally returned. This was what the house was always like. Their father still treats them like kids. Ichigo can't even have a proper conversation with him without it turning into a fist fight. Yuzu was usually the cook now but now with Orihime and together, they make some of the oddest combinations of food. Karin preferred this. She actually missed watching her brother and father fight each other.

"What sort of father sets a curfew on his son who is a captain and a husband?!" Ichigo got him into an arm lock. "Do you know how unreasonable that is?!"

"You're only 19! In my book, you're still a no good brat! When you tell us you're coming home, the curfew is in effect, you got it?!" Isshin grabbed his son's leg and flipped him over. Ichigo fell down, face forward and into a head lock.

"Oh… I'll get it. Right after I beat you to a bloody pulp!" Ichigo went straight into his usual fit. He bit his father's hand, elbowed him in the chest and a haymaker across the face and sends him flying into the wall. "I win!"

Karin sighs as always now that they finally got it over and done with.

"I'm going to bed." Ichigo was so irritated he rushed off.

"There he goes again." Karin watched her brother go down the corridor. "You did it again dad."

"What did I do?" Isshin got up questioning his daughter.

"It's because you still think it's best to use the mindset of a four year old that's why."

Isshin went and grovel at a big poster of his late wife. "Masaki! Our daughters are calling me a bad father! What did I do wrong?!"

Karin would tell one of things he did wrong but decided to let him act like an idiot for the time being.

"Well, I better go check on Ichigo." Orihime got up and walked off.

To Yuzu and Isshin, it was time to scout out if this may finally be the day they conceive a child! Normally Karin would follow them and point out why they shouldn't be doing this. It is their privacy anyway. Best do it and get it over with. It's nice to have the entire family back.

Somewhere on the outskirts of Karakura Town, a group of people were sitting down near a waterfall. They were all tired of what they had encountered earlier. The hollows are starting to get much worse for them. They were beginning to wonder what is taking those Soul Reapers so long to find out why this is happening.

"Man, those Soul Reapers are useless." A tall boy leaned against a tree. He had messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He had the looks of the average man in the world really. He wore a simple white shirt and black trousers and had an irritated look on his face. "I could be searching on why the Hollows are appearing, not them."

"Calm down Toma." A young girl turned to face him. She was smaller than he is. Her hair was long red hair done in a ponytail and had demonic like eyes. Just like Toma, she wore a simple white shirt. "They have more experience than us Quincies."

"Joy's right you know." Another boy came up. He was a lean one, much taller than Toma. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. Must I explain what he is wearing by now? "I mean, we're the newest group of Quincies after all." He started to look around. "Where did Dominic go?"

"He went off to pay the debt he had with my father." A tall man stood. He had black hair parted in the middle and wore simple square frames. Something about this man felt dignified to them.

"Sensei, when did you get here?" Toma looked at the man.

"I just got back. Daisuke how was it?"

"Difficult." He sighed. "I never expected to face that many hollows."

"At least you didn't have to face the Menos that the Soul Reapers had to." Their master smiled. "I remembered the first time I fought one. That idiot of a Soul Reaper didn't even know how to control his spiritual energy."

"You know sensei, I've been wondering something." Joy turned to him. "Your father said that we shouldn't have anything to do with Soul Reapers yet you always work with them. Why is that?"

Their master looked gave them and smiled. "Because I decided to do so not as a Quincy, but as a friend."

"Oh that's right; you are one of the heroes during the war."

"Well, enough of that, come, time to get to training." He created a mass of energy into his palm, creating a bow while the centre formed a symbol of the Quincies.

"You're kidding right? Have pity on us Ishida-Sensei." Joy pleaded alongside the others.

"No, now get ready." Their master stood firmly and was ready. "If you can try to at least hit me, you can have the rest of the week off."

All three of them soon got their Quincy weapons at the ready. They don't want to get into training with their master again. He is harsh on them when training.

Now somewhere else, in the apartment that the Soul Reapers were occupying, a black cat decided to pay a visit. It was 2.16 am and they were sleeping quite soundly. The cat sneaked into one of the rooms and there rest Rebecca. Rebecca was wearing simple long sleeve pajamas and wrapped nicely in her blanket. It could hear her mumble something.

"Oh Captain Kurosaki… I love you…" Rebecca had a rather creepy smile on her face. "Captain Kuchiki, please don't fight over me~" This just got interesting.

The cat quickly moved out of the room. As much as it wanted to listen to the girl's ever so odd dream, it was best to search the one it was after. It somehow was able to push the door at the opposite end of Rebecca's and there laid Leon. Being a guy, he just wore a simple white singlet and whatever kind of shorts he could find.

The cat walked up to him where it can see his face.

"Leon, wake up." The cat talked. It had a really masculine voice when it called out to him. Leon rolled to the opposite end. "Get up Leon."

"…It's too early for training…" Leon grumbled.

"You get up now or I'll turn you into my scratching post."

Leon was reluctant to get up, specifically because of the threat that he heard. He finally noticed something was wrong as the voice that kept calling him was an invader. He quickly got up and was ready to strike the person once he sees him. The only thing he saw was the black cat.

"I must be dreaming because cats can't talk." Leon scratched his head looking at the cat walking up to him.

Before he knew it, it scratched his leg and yelped in pain. "That should clarify that this isn't a dream."

"What are you, an alien?!" He backed away from the cat. "I can still fight like this!"

"Will you calm down Leon? It's me, Yoruichi."

Leon looked at the cat with a bewildered face. "Like I'm falling for that! For starters, you don't sound like her!"

"Oh that's right, you don't know." The cat jumped on to his bed. "Well, now's a good time."

Leon watched the cat. For some reason, his entire room was now covered in a mist. It was coming from the black cat. Leon couldn't understand it but he kept watching. The cat was beginning to change shape. Its hind and front legs were getting longer, the tail was retracting and the face of the cat was starting to take a new form. Leon was too surprised as the cat was starting to look more human.

Once the transformation was complete, there on all fours was the tanned, yellow eyed, purple hair beauty and completely naked. Leon didn't know what was worse, the fact that the cat is Yoruichi or a naked Yoruichi on his bed in a very suggestive pose.

"Well, do you believe me now?" Yoruichi had a smile on her face.

"Beautiful…" Leon soon quickly shook his head; finally able to comprehend was just donned on him. "I-I mean, sorry I didn't believe you!" He quickly turned to face the wall, wanting to hide his red face. "Could you also please wear something Lady Shihoin?"

"What? You never saw a naked woman before?"

"I-it's not like that…"

Yoruichi smiled. She always enjoyed doing this. She loves the look of surprise of people. To find that Leon is much more of a softie that she has ever known, it reminded her a little bit about Ichigo when she did this. She placed it aside and decided to get back to the matter at hand.

"Now that I'm done joking, there's a reason I came here for."

"O-ok… wait, are you decent?"

"Are you still on that? The little bee sees me naked all the time."

"That doesn't help the situation…"

"No but it can connect you and her better this way."

Leon quickly turned around the minute he heard that. That was soon his undoing as she quickly grabbed him by the shirt and was thrown onto his bed, having his arm grabbed, twisted and pulled hard.

"This is the reason I'm here. You need extra training." Yoruichi added extra strain on him. "If you get easily distracted just by thinking of anyway to be closer to the little bee, you will fail. You need to learn how to fight against such feelings. I don't mean throw away them, but resist them."

Leon hated to admit it, but this has happened to him on a number of occasions. He almost lost in a match when he tried to get the 4th seat. He was never able to rise up the ranks because of his weakness. His hopes of wanting to be a lieutenant was even slimmer because if it, even if he can handle that horrendous, yet tactician, lieutenant Omaeda with both his hands tied behind his back and blindfolded.

Yoruichi let go of the boy and got off him. "Now come on, I'm taking you to the basement. Leave your gigai here."

Leon was finally able to get up from the bed. He rubbed his arm to ease the pain. He found his Gikongan and swallowed it. His soul was pushed out of him and was now ready to go.

"Ryo Hiki, I want you to take my place for a while. Make sure you tell Rebecca that I'll be with Lady Shihoin."

"Ok. Sure. I'll tell her in the morning." His gikongan answered back.

"Well, let's go." Yoruichi was standing at the door frame, still fully naked.

"Wait, Lady Shihoin! Please put some clothes on!" Leon looked away quickly. He had a quick peek only to see her turn back into the black cat.

"Well, let's go." Yoruichi already walked off.

"Okay…" Leon had a feeling that he may be in for hell all of the sudden.

**Training with Yoruichi is going to be rough.**

**Anyway, as I asked, please sent me an Arrancar, PM me anything. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey people. Sorry for the late one. Anyway. A quick something before you read.**

**You all know that I need Arrancars if you have read the earlier chapters and it's nice that you like this story and all. But please, a little help would be nice. I only got one Arrancar from my usual, Turtle-chan and I thank him for that. So, a few more please from the rest.**

**Now you can start reading.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 8**

Senna was searching through the woods along with Rebecca to find some evidence as to why hollows are making a huge come back all of the sudden. There can't be many reasons other than to eat the souls of others. There must be something else. Luckily for them, they found a spot where some hollows have gathered. In a small cave, they can sense them and it was growing stronger.

"Lieutenant, are you sure about this?" Rebecca turned to her superior. "I mean, it seems that the hollows here are stronger for some reason. Wouldn't it be best to have some extra help on this?"

"I understand why you think so but this is our only lead so for now. If we wait, we'll lose it."

"I guess." Rebecca unsheathed her katana.

Senna also quickly got ready. They both walked into the cave, ready to battle the hollows within.

Returning to the Kurosaki household, Karin was staggering down the stairs and heard the sounds of battle against her brother and father, again. She just walked in normally and sat at her spot for breakfast.

"I'm not telling you what happened last night!" Ichigo placed his dad into a dead lock.

"Oh come on son, it's only going to be between men! At least tell me what was the foreplay~" He puffed out steam from his nose and was rewarded with a fist in the face, and maybe a few missing teeth.

Ichigo breathed heavily after that fight. He finally walked to his place at the table, opposite his younger sister. Ichigo was about to take a bite out of his toast, only for Karin tell him a little something.

"You know, what you two do is none of my business but please keep it down. Our rooms are close together remember?" Ichigo turned red quickly and glared at his little sister. She kept pretending as if it didn't happen. "Where is Orihime anyway?"

"I let her sleep. She seemed pretty tired."

"I bet." Karin smirks as she watched her brother turn red. "Anyway, I'm planning to have some training at Urahara's place. Wanna join me? Yuzu is also needs to get to know her Zanpakutou as well."

"Sure thing just let me get my stuff." Ichigo looked at the man crawled up in a ball on the floor. "Dad, interested in training yourself?"

Isshin quickly got up when he heard that. "Of course I am! I haven't been doing much anyway."

"That's because you never bother to in the first place." Karin and Ichigo said at the same time.

Karin would have thought that after the war, her father would be more reliable. Instead, he decides to act like how he always is. It didn't matter anymore. At least he is reliable as a trainer. And with Yoruichi and Urahara around, it makes the training even better.

Rebecca and Senna had been in the cave for more than an hour since they started. The hollows here are stronger than what they had to deal when the Menos made its appearance. The smell of sweat and blood polluted the air. The last of the hollows had been killed, disappearing into the air. The battle was over for them.

"What the hell is going on?" Rebecca dropped to the floor, tired.

Senna placed her sword back into the sheath. "They gathered around here for something. What is it would be the question." Senna looked around the ground to find something. "Becca-chan, try helping out a little will you?"

"Ok." Rebecca got up from the ground only to see something shine. She came up to it and picked it up. It was like a crystal or a shard of it at least. There was something about it that was eerie to her.

Senna came up to her, looking at what is in her hand. "What is it?"

"I don't know but, something about it is giving me the creeps." Rebecca turned to her lieutenant.

"But why would hollows gather around a shard of a crystal?"

"Who knows but this could be to why the sudden increase of hollows. Let's take it back to Hat n' clogs. He my know something."

"You're calling him Hat n' clogs too?"

Senna giggled. "I'm starting to pick up a lot of Ichigo's habits. But at least I got company when I'm on the roof."

Rebecca never did understand why her lieutenant loves going up to the roof of the 5th squad barracks, or anything tall for that matter. She once thought that it had something to adrenaline rush or something but now, she's not so sure.

"You're wondering why I always go up high places aren't you?" Senna could read her face too easily. "I'll tell you some other time. For now, let's head back."

Rebecca nodded and shunpoed off along with her Lieutenant.

Back at Urahara's basement, Yoruichi was sitting on top of Leon who was turning as white as a sheet of paper. He was beginning to smell like a rotting corpse as well. It was such a sad site that by the time Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu and Isshin got there, they thought he died.

"Is that what you have left Leon?" Yoruichi taunted the poor boy underneath her. "Man this is pathetic."

"…Please… I beg you… Lady Yoruichi… no more…" Leon cried is eyes out from the torture she put him through.

Yoruichi sighed. "If this is all you got, then the little bee would be disappointed." She got up from the boy.

Leon was unable to get up at all. He had spent 24 hours of nothing but training to resist his feelings even by the mere mentioning of his Captain. So far, his focus shatters once he hears her name, look at the direction where she supposed to be or even hear something that insults her. Now, he can't seem to care anymore and soon lost consciousness.

"Well, that's enough for today." Yoruichi walked towards to the place where the Kurosaki family should be training by now.

Once she got there, she can see Yuzu and Karin going up against their father and brother. Karin was quick on her feet, able to dodge Ichigo whenever he attacked. Yuzu seems to use a more strategic way, mixing both Kidou and swordsmanship against her own father. Yoruichi can see that the girls have a lot of potential in them. Just like their brother.

Yuzu came to a stop as she saw Karin use Hoshi Suraisa against Ichigo. Ichigo battled that with his own, using Getsuga Tenshou against it. Every time she sees it, it makes her wonder.

"You know, I've been wondering something." Yuzu looked at the rest of her family. "How do you learn attacks like Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou or Karin's Hoshi Suraisa?"

"Well, I had to learn it from how Urahara thought me." Ichigo remembers that time. He also remembered almost dying while learning it.

"Well Yuzu, to fully learn it, you need to learn more about your zanpakutou." Karin remembers how she learned her attack.

"Really…" Yuzu looked at Kuronosuno Wa. She tries to remember how she once communicated with it. She was soon off to her own world.

Isshin tapped her on the shoulder and snapped her out of it. "It's best you sit down somewhere while you do that."

Yuzu nodded her head and followed her father to somewhere safer. Ichigo and Karin on the other hand, proceeded to continue their training where they left off. Yoruichi is quite impressed with how much stronger Ichigo have gotten. It made her proud that she was a teacher to the carrot top. She decided to climb out of the basement and have a well earned rest; a long hot bath should come first.

Once she got back up, the first thing she did was turn back into a black cat. She just likes to feel free. Clothes were always a pain to her anyway. Now that hot bat sounds really good. But a sudden rise of spiritual energy began to peak. Everyone but Leon quickly ran out of the building to see where it came from. They saw Rebecca flying across and slammed into a wall. Senna appeared before them with her sword drawn, with blood running down her head and arm.

"Give me the shard." A cero came down at Senna. She quickly dodged the attack, hitting the ground.

Ichigo and Isshin quickly got in front of the cloud of dust. When it began to clear, a figure appeared. It was a person, roughly the height of Ichigo with brown hair done in spikes and matching eyes. He had a skull like mask extending from the back of his neck and across his cheeks, ending with pincer-like curves in front of his mouth. He wore a shirt with a coat that reached down to the ground and was white enough to make you blind.

"An Arrancar?" Ichigo was surprised to see one in the world of the living again.

The Arrancar looked at the one who called him. "Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki I presume?"

"What are you doing here? There's a treaty remember?" Isshin barked orders at the Arrancar.

"Who gives a shit about it? I'm only here for that shard that woman has. Now get out of my way and I won't have to kill you."

"Like we're going to let you!" Karin joined in with her brother and father.

The arrancar sighed as three Kurosaki's stands before him. "My orders were to not to get into conflict with you people but, I guess it can't be help now. Besides, I was getting tired with the bitch anyway." He smirked when he finally have some fun. He dug his coat and pulled out a sword. "I'm Dinango Fu Miinnao. I'm going to enjoy this."

Ichigo went and charged at the Arrancar coming in with a slash towards the shoulder. Dinango blocked the attack and pushed Ichigo away. Isshin came next, trying to strike him from behind, only for Dinango to quickly move out of the way of the blade. He used sonido to appear up to the air and charged a cero at Isshin. Karin quickly appeared before him and tried to cut his arm off. He quickly moved his hand and proceeded to slicing across her chest.

"Karin!" The Kurosaki families called at the girl. She was starting to fall towards them. Ichigo caught her and settled her down on the ground.

"Damn it!" Karin murmured as it was beginning have a burning effect on her.

"How weak. I thought that the Kurosaki family is stronger than this." Dinango laughed as he looked at the blood on his sword.

Ichigo got up and turned to the Arrancar. "Dad, stay out of this, I'll deal with him."

"Fine by me." Isshin nodded his head and used what knowledge he has on healing Kidou to heal his daughter.

Ichigo removed his Captain's cloak away and faced the Arrancar. He soon raised his right arm holding Zangetsu and then a sudden rise of spiritual energy that could be felt at a 5 km radius. He stuck it out at the Arrancar and placed his left arm on his right arm.

"BANKAI!" A beam of light soon was shot out of his blade and he was fully covered in a cloud of dust.

The dust soon cleared and there stood Ichigo with a full black coat, covering his arms down to his legs, looking like he was part of a street gang. The end of the coat was flaying that acted like fire. His sword took a form of a normal katana and was fully black from the blade to the hilt.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo soon disappeared and was behind Dinango.

Dinango only had a small glimpse of where he was about to appear and barely dodged the sword trying to slice his stomach open. Dinango soon quickly tried to attack him with a thrust into the chest. Ichigo parried the attack and soon came down with an overhead slash. Dinango took the blow but wasn't going to stop there. Dinango got angry fast and soon tried a different tactic. He came at Ichigo with a fury of sword attacks. Ichigo only kept dodging each of the attack and soon countered with his own. An endless fury of slashes faster than anything Dinango had ever faced. Dinango was caught in it, unable to avoid at all. Once it ended, Dinango was now on the ground, feeling his blood rush to all out of his wounds.

"Now to end this." Ichigo raised his sword above him and started to charge up. He then brought it down. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

A black wave came down at Dinango. He raised his sword to block the attack only for something to come in front of him. Ichigo was shock to find someone block his attack and waited to see who blocked it.

It was another Arrancar. He wore the same attire that any Arrancar would wear but it was a little more formal than normal. His right upper part of his face was had a mask that was once a human skull. His one free eye was black and matching black hair. The only thing he had was arm raised to block the attack that Ichigo sent at them.

"Who are you?" Ichigo barked at the person looking at him.

"I'm Casai Legazria. It seems that my subordinate caused you trouble. All we wanted was the shard the young lady held in her hand." Casai gave a simple smile.

"That didn't mean that he had to attack me!" Senna barked at the Arrancar with rage.

"I assure you, he misinterpret my orders. Now please, give us the shard, we need it."

"I'm sorry but this is our only evidence we have to why hollows are appearing here." Urahara came from behind from the side of the building. "We're going to look into why is that. If it's that valuable, you can have it after we learn more about it."

Casai looked at him and sighed. "Is that so? How regrettable. Very well. Dinango, let's go."

"But-" Dinango felt a sudden rise for spiritual energy so powerful that it felt like it was crushing him.

"You were saying?" Casai looked at him with a smile.

"N-nothing sir…" Dinango finally replied despite feeling weak.

Casai smiled and opened the doors to Hueco Mundo. Dinango followed after and the doors closed on them.

"What was that about?" Ichigo looked at Senna. "Let's see what that shard is."

Senna gave Ichigo the shard that they found. She decided to quickly get Rebecca up and get her into the building to get medical attention. Ichigo had a look at the shard and noticed how familiar it was. It was all too familiar to him and feared the worst. He quickly ran up to Urahara and had him look at it. Karin was cleaned up thanks to her father and Yuzu working alongside him. She wanted to know what Ichigo found so shocking about that shard.

"Ichi-nii, what is that thing anyway?" Karin slowly came up to her brother.

"I'm not too sure but, it's something I thought I would never see again." Ichigo answered as he looked at his father. Isshin picked up what was in his eyes.

"Ichigo, I think we should head back home. We can discuss more about it later." Isshin got up quickly. "When you're done researching tell us as soon as possible."

Urahara agreed and looked at the black cat with serious eyes.

Karin didn't like the sound of his voice. What could the shard be? Whatever it is, all she can hope that it's nothing to worry about. As for the Arrancars, she highly doubted that she had seen the last of them, especially Casai. That Arrancar gives her the creeps.

"Karin, let's get going." Yuzu called out to her twin.

Karin nodded and soon followed the rest of her family home.

**Don't think for a second that the Arrancars here were straight from my mind. These were based on my old friends. None of the people I made friends here have that same quality.**

**So, if you can, thank you for helping.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey. Here we go, the next chapter. Yeah, I gave a fairly obvious clue to what is the shard and what it belong.**

**And I'm thanking people for giving me some Arrancars. I wouldn't mind some more if you have some. **

**I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 9**

Ichigo was able to extend his stay in the human world as something rather urgent decided to catch both him, and his father's attention. Karin would try to ask him what it was about, only for him to quickly run off without saying a word. This was starting to worry her and tried one more time. Today was no different as Ichigo had just left to meet up with Urahara. Karin was getting annoyed about it all. For now, she's trying to calm down by finding whatever hollow she lays her eyes on.

Rebecca joined Karin as she was still pissed being tossed around by that Arrancar like that. She wanted to get some training done and seeing that Leon was with Yoruichi, she joined with her.

They just killed another hollow that was roaming the streets. Karin sighed to let out her irritations and turned to Rebecca.

"Did Ichi-nii tell you anything about what that shard is?" Karin asked the girl.

"Nope, not a word. Lieutenant Senna doesn't know what it is either." Rebecca lied against the wall. "If the Captain is not telling anyone what it is, then it's obvious that it's something really bad."

"Really bad huh?" Karin remembers the time when Ichigo wouldn't say anything about his Soul Reaper life to her at all. It wasn't until the war was over did he tell them.

"Don't worry Karin; you should know how the Captain is. He would never tell anyone if it puts them in danger. I had to learn that the hard way."

"Heh, yeah." Karin smiled. "Come on, let's head back."

"Yeah… I wonder how Leon's going with his training?"

"Knowing Yoruichi, probably going through hell." Karin giggled thinking of the time she trained with her.

"AACCHHOOO!" Leon sneezed and was soon kicked in the stomach.

"What's the matter? Catching a cold?" Yoruichi crotched down to check on the boy.

"I… think so… Ow…" Leon was holding his stomach in pain.

Karin and Rebecca came by to Urahara's shop to see her brother and father just about the leave. Karin saw the distress on her brother face and quickly came up to him.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked her brother.

"The shard's gone." Ichigo answered in a no time. "Someone was able to steal the shard without anyone looking."

"Urahara doesn't have enough data of it either so we still can't confirm what it is."

"What is it that you guys are so worked up about? Maybe it's just a jewel or something." Karin was quick to put her thoughts about it.

"That jewel that we found may be the one thing we thought was destroyed." Urahara came walking out of his own shop. "Karin, do you know what that thing is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. A jewel that was supposed to be destroyed? What does that mean?"

"Wait! Captain, you don't mean…" Rebecca was quick to pick up everything.

"We don't know for sure. That's why we're going to search around town to see if there is more. Tell Yuzu and Orihime that we'll be back late ok?" Ichigo and Isshin then shunpoed off without leaving a trace.

Karin was still wondering what they were talking about. She quickly turned to Rebecca who was able to pick it up.

"Becca, can you tell me what was that conversation was about?"

Rebecca looked at her astounded that she still didn't pick it up yet. "Think about it Karin. A jewel that was supposed to be destroyed. The same jewel that started the war that was shouldn't have been made in the first place. It's the one thing that Captain Kurosaki became most famous for."

Karin finally picked up what they were all talking about. Her eyes were opened wide when it finally came to her.

"The Hogyoku…"

Rebecca nodded her head when it finally hit her.

"You're saying that shard is the Hogyoku?" Karin quickly shouted at Urahara.

"We don't know for sure. I wasn't able to fully analyze it but the possibility is there."

Karin was now worried about what would happen. She knows what the Hogyoku can do, she heard enough about what it can do. She now has a much greater responsibility than ever now that she knows it's still here.

"I got to tell Leon about this. Is he still training?" Rebecca asked Urahara.

"Along with Senna and Yoruichi." Urahara answered. "Karin, don't worry about the Hogyoku. If we were able to shatter it into shards of it, it means that we can also destroy it. Sure we failed the first time, but we will this time." Urahara had the smile of confidence.

Karin never liked how Urahara smiled. That didn't matter as she agreed with the guy. She decided to head home and tells the rest about it.

Urahara watches her go and soon head back into the shop. There, he can see Tessai standing with something in his hand.

"We found another place where there might be a shard."

"Nice work Tessai. Now let's tell the rest down there. I'm sure they need to find out more."

"Sure thing boss."

As Urahara headed down to the training, he could hear the sound of what seems to be a Hadou spell. And if he didn't know any better, it would have to be Raikohou. Yoruichi must have decided to get serious on the boy. He finally saw the battle between his friend and the 4th seat. He could see Leon panting heavily and blood flowing from all sorts of wounds on his body.

"Leon, you think the little bee would like to see you in this pathetic state?" Yoruichi taunted the boy, expecting him to do something. "Come on, the little bee would have tried to at least touch me by now." No reaction at all. "Man, I wonder if the little bee should have anything to do with you." Leon still didn't react.

Yoruichi was starting to get worried. The boy isn't moving, he hasn't even said a word and all he's doing was letting his blood run down his body and even covering his zanpakutou. She walked up to the boy hoping that he was ok. When she got close to him, something came out of the ground. Several skeleton arms, dripping in blood grabbed Yoruichi's legs without knowing. She knew he had control over the dead but, it was never this strong at all. She quickly destroyed the arm of the dead and quickly shunpo away from the boy but the dead were quick to surround her. She had no problems dealing with this many but the numbers were only increasing, and so was their intelligence. Leon quickly got to higher ground to watch her struggle against the horde of zombies surrounding her.

"My zanpakutou grows in strength by the amount of blood that's on it. The more blood on it, the stronger it is." Leon announced at the woman now that he had the upper hand in the match. "With this much blood, they would only continue to get stronger and smarter. And now it's time for this to end." Leon smiled reconnected his swords back into the sword-staff and started to twirl it. "No Chi Akuma." He launched the black orbs towards the woman.

Urahara was surprised to see someone having the upper hand against the Shunshin. Of course, he doubted that it would last long and soon watch a fireball coming towards the exhausted boy. Leon was quick to dodge but was amazed to see Yoruichi still standing.

"Good job. You finally learned how to control your emotions." Yoruichi walked out of the dust with a smile on her face and not a single scratch on her body. "You pass."

Leon sighed with relief and soon quickly hit the ground, completely drained and felt that he was going to die. Senna, who was watching from afar along with Ururu, both came down and worked on the boy's wounds. Rebecca finally came down to tell him the news. She would have done so earlier but, seeing how the battle was turning out, she doubted that anything she says would have reached him.

Urahara walked up to Yoruichi who was sitting down, cleaning her face with a towel.

"That boy actually had the upper hand against the Shunshin huh?" Urahara smiled as he knelt down.

"He was able to put his feelings aside that time. In truth, I should have expected his control over the dead." Yoruichi watched them as Rebecca told them the news.

"Hey, this isn't the first time you were taken by surprise. Remember Kurosaki-san?"

Yoruichi gave a huff when she thought about her other student. "So why the sudden visit?"

"We found ourselves another shard. I'm going to send them now."

Yoruichi watched as he walked towards them. She was thinking about going to search for them herself. She also wanted to take the boy with her on the search. This would be perfect training for him as well as getting more information out of the boy.

"Wait, are you telling us to go search for those shards now?" Leon looked at the blond man.

"The Kurosakis had already gone to search for them themselves. Wouldn't it be quicker if there were more people looking for it as well?"

"I get that. But I won't be able to go anywhere like this. And I'm worried about letting Fuji off after what happened last time."

"Hey, I can handle myself." Rebecca barked at the boy.

"You faced an Arrancar, we don't have experience against them."

"I said I can handle myself!"

"How about I get Karin and Yuzu to come with me?" Senna suggested. "They have experience with Arrancars I mean, I remember following Ichigo and them to the Hueco Mundo. Usually, it was training with Nel."

"I guess that would be better." Urahara thought of the possibility. "Well, it's better than nothing. Senna-chan, if you don't mind."

Senna nodded. "I'll be going then."

"Wait, I'm coming too." Rebecca joined.

"Fuji, I just said that-" Leon was stopped by Rebecca with a fist close to his face.

"You don't call the shots with me. I'm the higher rank here got that? So stop acting like you're my father." Rebecca removed her fist from him and soon shunpoed off along with Senna.

Leon just watched her go and sighed in annoyance. That girl was always stubborn, no matter what; she would always do what she wants. He tries to knock some sense into the girl but, she is the one with blackmail material. Now that she was gone, he can't do a thing about it at all. He can only hope that she doesn't do anything crazy.

Karin, Yuzu and Orihime had some time to talk about what to do now that the Hogyoku may still be here. Orihime was in a much greater distress as she has seen firsthand what the Hogyoku can do.

"How did Ichi-nii destroy it?" Karin asked Orihime about that war.

Orihime thought about it for a while. "Well… I wasn't there when he destroyed it, but if have to guess, it would be his wish to destroy it. That's how the Hogyoku works, it grants the wish of what the person truly wants. Though, it's not as simple as you think."

"In other words, strong desires are what it grants?" Yuzu asked, understanding what it can do.

"Yes. But to find out that there are shards of it means that Ichigo didn't have strong enough desires."

"Then, if the shards still have that power, we can destroy it completely?"

"If it is, then yes, we should be able to do it again."

"Then what are we waiting for? Ichi-nii and Dad are going to need help with this."

"Hold your horse's hothead." A voice called from the entrance of the dining room and there stood Ichigo and Isshin. "You're not going anywhere."

"Why not?"

"The Hogyoku is not something to underestimate with. We can't have you go out there and endanger yourself." Isshin stood firm like a father, for once.

"But-"

"No buts Karin. You're staying." Ichigo also stood firmly.

Karin wouldn't stand for this. She's also a Kurosaki, the name that made famous everywhere in the Soul Society, to not be given the chance to live up to that name was something she wouldn't tolerate. She ran off pushing both her brother and father out of the way. Ichigo and Isshin didn't follow her, but Yuzu did. As the mother-like twin sister, she wanted to comfort her anyway possible.

For about 15 minutes she kept running. She finally came to a stop at a park bench. She finally sat down after all that.

"Damn it…" Karin sat there feeling completely annoyed. "I'm not a kid anymore you guys…"

"KARIN!" Karin looked at who was calling and there was Yuzu panting heavily as she came up to her.

"Yuzu, were you following me?"

"Yeah…" Yuzu sat on the bench, trying to catch her breath. "You… already know that… Onii-chan and dad just… wants you to be safe…"

"I know that. But we're not when we started off to become a Soul Reaper. We're able to handle ourselves. I mean, Ichi-nii was doing it in secrecy remember?"

"There's nothing you can do about it. The only thing we can do now is sit this out."

"Or you could always do it in secrecy yourself." Senna was behind her with a small smile on her face with Rebecca right behind her.

"Lieutenant!" Rebecca wondered what was going through her mind.

"What Ichigo doesn't know, can't hurt him. If you really want to prove your brother anything, you do it in secrecy. Sure he's gonna get pissed but at least he might learn something."

Karin actually had a smile on the offer. Yuzu was going to stop her only for Karin to push her back on the bench.

"Yuzu, you don't tell anyone about this ok?" Karin smiled at her sister.

Yuzu sighed as she won't be able to stop her now. "Fine, but don't expect me to cover for you."

"Deal." Karin soon turned to face the members of her brother's squad.

"Let's get moving."

**Now begins the search. Though… I may not make the update anytime soon. The chapter is going to be hard to work on.**

**Until then, Have fun.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late chapter. I did say that it was going to take me a while. Well, here we go.**

**I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 10**

Jinta was having a quick clean up of the shop, which he would normally try to avoid and get Ururu to do it. Unfortunately, she caught a cold so he had to do it all himself. He looked through the shop's storage and arranged the contents to where it should be. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Leon had slowly staggered to the entrance.

"Jinta, where's the kitchen?" Leon asked the spiky-redhead who jumped.

"Don't scare me!" Jinta screamed at the black haired boy.

"Sorry. So, where's the kitchen?"

"What are you, a free-loader?"

"I'm not. I'm an injured person."

"Then you should be in bed. Your wounds are still healing."

"It'll heal better once I eat something. So where is the kitchen?"

Jinta couldn't believe how this guy was acting. He doesn't have any pride. He sure as hell doesn't look like an injured man. Yet, because he is an injured man, he has to stay in the shop until he heals up. And he uses it to get away with food. He's completely different when Renji had to stay.

Jinta took him towards to the kitchen and once he got there, Leon shunpoed to the fridge and did the one thing he shouldn't do. He raided the fridge, while Jinta was still there.

"We need that food you know!" Jinta whacked on his head.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to eat it all. Just the stuff I'm in the mood for." Jinta sighed and was about to get back to work until Leon called him. "Any news about Fuji and Lieutenant Senna?"

"They're on a lead that maybe the shard of the Hogyoku."

"Other than that?"

"Karin is with them. I don't know anything else."

Leon took out what he wanted and lay it all down on the table. "Once I'm healed, I'm going back to the Soul Society. They need to know about this."

"Well, suit yourself." Jinta headed back to do his job.

Leon stood there, making what looks like a rather, ugly looking sandwich. He absentmindedly made it and now he wonders if it is safe to even eat it. He sighed and took it anyway. He was still worried about Rebecca doing this by herself. He remembers the time they were still in the Rekonghai, searching for scraps. She would always go off doing the dumbest of things for food, mainly fighting the owner of the shop and him trying to get her out of the mess before it got worse. Even now, whenever on a mission, he was the one to save her. Maybe he should stay a little longer to help out instead. No, his mind was made up. He's going to get extra help on this to bring an end to this.

He took a bite into his sandwich and noticed it tasted good. "What did I add in here?"

While Ichigo and Isshin had a search around the city, finding any leads they could get, about where the shards are, while Karin, Senna and Rebecca had looked into some other leads to where the shards were. With what Senna picked up, there are at the very least, three shards within Karakura town. They were already on the search for the one which is supposedly somewhere in the centre of the town. Once they got there, it was the beginning of searching for it.

"So, what are we supposed to do once we find it?" Karin asked Senna who was already looking around the ground.

"Urahara wants to analyze the data fully and once he gets the data. He said something about a device that would pick up the Hogyoku's signature."

"Do we destroy it after?"

"That would be ideal. I mean, we can't let that shard be taken by anyone else after the last one being stolen."

"I can guess who stole it that's for sure." Rebecca looked through the bushes.

"Don't you think that's a little too quick to pass the judgment on them?"

"I just don't trust Arrancars. After the winter war, even with that treaty, I just can't trust them."

"Now that's just prejudice." A voice echoed from the buildings. They looked around to see who it was.

A figure came dropping in front of them. It was an Arrancar, a tall man and skinny with long black hair with the centre of it spiked up and purple. His mask fragment was placed on his left shoulder and bicep. On his left hip was his sword and he looked irritated at Rebecca.

"What, you here to steal the shard as well?" Rebecca barked at the Arrancar.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm only here to do something."

"How can we trust you?"

"If I was an enemy, I would have attacked you. Even if I did, I would have wiped the floor with you anyway." He chuckled looking at her.

Senna grabbed her lower member before she did something stupid.

"Who are you anyway?" Senna called out to him.

"Fammalia Sreviacue. I'm part of Grimmjow's fraccion."

"Grimmjow? That maniac that fought against Ichi-nii?" Karin looked at him with a slightly serious face.

"He isn't a maniac!"

"Karin." Senna stopped Karin from trying to ask other unrelated questions. "What's your purpose here?"

"Nothing special. I'm actually trying to stop someone that's coming here. No such luck."

"Is this person looking for the shard of the Hogyoku?" Fammalia looked at her with a fairly bored face.

"Hell if I know. I'm only interested about taking him down."

Karin wondered about who was the person he was talking about. She soon heard something in the distance and quickly pushed Fammalia away while she was able to barely dodge it herself. A cero came passed her head and hit the ground. She was relieved that it didn't hit its target but now she's pissed at whoever decided to attack them. She had a look at the person who attacked and it was another Arrancar.

This Arrancar about the height of Fammalia, with short spiky blond hair and black eyes. His mask covered only his torso, leaving him no use for the Arrancar uniform but it did allow revealing the hole of the where his heart once been and on his back was his sword but it had an odd shape with the end of it similar to a Spork. He smiled at them, making them feel uneasy except for Fammalia.

"I was wondering who the ants here were, and what I see are three little girls and one loudmouth." He kept that horrid smile at them.

"Hajta Kibloa, I've been looking for you." Fammalia took his sword out of his sheath. "I'm going to make quick work this time."

"How about you just forget about it and let me just get that shard."

"What makes you think we'll let you get that shard?" Karin stood up to the Arrancar.

"I'm just following orders. So get out of the way." Hajta was stopped by Fammalia with his sword clashing with the other.

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!"

In no time, the two Arrancars were battling each other. Senna and Rebecca took this opportunity to look for that shard while Karin on the other hand decided to join the fight.

Hajta came to attack him with an overhead slashes at Fammalia. He easily blocked the attacks and soon retaliated with a horizontal strike against his chest. Hajta quickly dodged the attack and punched him across the sky. He then started to charge a cero at the purple-haired man and released it Fammalia barely dodged the cero and charged towards him with his sword aiming for his head. Hajta blocked the attack but did not see Fammalia's foot coming towards his head, taking the full blow of it. He then quickly rushed to the Arrancar and kicked him in his stomach, having him soon come slamming into the ground, making a crater. Karin soon appeared above the crater and used Hoshi Suraisa into the crater. Hajta although a little dazed was able to avoid getting hit and soon flew towards the Soul Reaper and clashed swords with her.

"Damn bitch! This has nothing to do with you!" Hajta slammed his sword hard at the girl.

"It does! You're looking for the shard of the Hogyoku!" Karin barked back at him.

"So what if I am? A pathetic Soul Reaper like you wouldn't do a thing about it!" He gave the same horrid smile as he used sonido to appear behind her, trying to slash her back.

Karin saw this and was able to block in time. Fammalia soon quickly joined in and tried to stab him from behind. Hajta sonidoed away from Fammalia who was now unable to avoid crashing into Karin.

"What the hell?" Karin screamed at him.

"Shut up, we're still in a battle!" Fammalia got up from her and charged at Hajta. Karin followed him and had both their swords clashed into Hajta. Both overpowered him and pushed him towards the ground. Fammalia was the first to rush towards the falling Arrancar and cut him from the shoulder blade, across his chest, scratching into the mask fragment.

They both finally reached the ground and Hajta was panting heavily.

"This just shows how weak you are. Always was, always will. I'll just put this to an end."

"I'm not done…" Hajta panted but soon looked at him with the same smile. "I still have this!" He was about to release his zanpakutou only for a blade of some kind flying towards him. He was quick to dodge it and soon turned to who attacked him. "Who's there?"

A person came walking towards them. A young girl with fair skin and light auburn hair. She wore a simple black shirt with a jacket over it and a pair of jeans. Her right hand had a shield of some kind and a blade attached to it. She walked up to him.

"A human?" Hajta looked at the girl in disbelief.

"Yes a human. I don't like getting into fights like this but I really don't like seeing my town turn into rumble by things like you." The girl looked at him with irritation.

Hajta was getting more and more annoyed about this all and was too pissed for this. As much as he wants to destroy all of them, he can't, not when he has his master's orders to obey.

"You bastards win this round, but I'll be back and when I do, I'm going to eat your hearts for this." Hajta created a hole in the air and soon quickly jumped in to avoid them.

Fammalia rushed towards him only for the door to close. He slammed his foot to the floor with anger to let him get away. He turned to the human that jumped in.

"I almost had him until you interfered!" Fammalia fumed at the girl. "A damn human has nothing to do with this!"

"This is my town and I have every right to do so! The winter war is over so why are Arrnacars coming back and wreaking havoc?"

"That is none of your concern!"

"Will you two shut up?" Karin jumped in irritated at the two going at each other. She quickly turned to the human with the given powers. "Who are you anyway?"

"Juna Tendo. And you're a Soul Reaper. I heard plenty about the winter war and all."

"Karin Kurosaki." Karin shook her hand. "Thanks for helping out."

"You're welcome. So what's with the Arrancars here?"

"I told you that it's none of your business." Fammalia was still barking at the human.

"You got a problem we me or something?"

"You're just a weakling. I don't have any business with them." Fammalia walked off in annoyance. "Now, if you excuse me, I got an asshole to kill." Fammalia created the same hole that Hajta used and soon on his way to the Hueco Mundo.

"What an arrogant Arrancar." Juno watched the door closed.

"Don't let it bother you. So, you part of any hollow hunting group or something?" Karin asked the girl.

"Kind of. I'm not allowed to tell you anything about us, teacher's orders. Speaking of which, I got to get going. See you." Juna quickly run off in another direction.

Karin watched her go and wondered again about her power. She does not know much about the Guardians. It was the official name that was given to humans who have been given powers to battle hollows. This is different from Quincies as they use the spiritual energy around them to fight. The Guardians gain their powers from within. The only people she knows that has this power were Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad. To see another in this town took her by surprise.

"Karin!" Karin turned to who called out to her and saw Rebecca and Senna rushing to her.

"Hey did you find the shard?" Karin asked.

Senna had a smile on her face and showed her a piece of crystal between her fingers. "We got it. Now what happened to the Arrancars?"

"Headed back to the Hueco Mundo." Karin had a look at where Juna disappeared to. "Have you guys ever met The Guardians before?"

"When I was first here." Senna remembers her very first time.

"Only when Captain Kurosaki comes back with his friends." Rebecca added. "What about them?"

"Nothing. Just wondering."

Senna wondered what it was about but figured it would be best to let it slide for now. She turned to Rebecca and handed her the shard.

"Take this back to Urahara, I'm going on a little recon ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Rebecca took it. "Karin, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to head back. I don't want Ichi-nii and dad to catch me doing this."

"Ok then, I'll see you later then." Senna waved them goodbye and disappeared.

Rebecca said her goodbyes as well and left. Karin turned around left to return home. Juna on the other hand was hiding away from them and watched them go. She soon returned to her place and search for the spiritual energy around the area. She was able to find something around the area that can actually help the rest of the group. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the number.

"Hey runt, I've found something." Juna talked into the cell phone.

"Good, with Arisawa-san off in the tournament and Sado-san currently in Osaka, we need all the help we can get." The person on the phone answered.

"But I wonder though. You think that whoever it belongs is ready for it?"

"Well, we just have to find out ourselves." The call was cut off.

Juna placed her phone back into her pocket and looked at the sky. The person they are scouting for better be strong. With that out of the way, she walked off to the main street.

Senna continues to scout through the town. Or rather, she was on her way to a riverside. It was where it began and where it ended and began again. It was a rather odd cycle, having to return like that. She there was nothing that could explain on why this could happen, from being nothing but a collection of memories, now into an actual being. She stood on near the riverside and remembered when she encountered a hollow, and when she met Ichigo once again. The rest of the details were a little fuzzy but it didn't matter as she was glad to come back where it began.

Senna had a smile on her face when she watched the sun begin to set. "Home sweet home."

**There, we got two more Arrancars here. Just don't expect the releases so soon. If I did that now, then it's not going to be fun. Much like how Kubo does his mangas. The really weak Arrancars may have used Ressureccion it but the cooler characters like Grimmjow, Ulquiorra didn't release it until later. So, I'm going to do that.**

**And thank you for the Arrancars people, it's much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this is late but as it stands, I got Mocks to deal with so, don't expect many updates any time soon.**

**I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 11**

The Soul Society, a world where the spirits of the dead will go to, either by the guidance of the Soul Reapers or, a very rare case, by themselves. A world that had been around since the dawn of time, where a government was created before the world of the living even had tools. To Leon, this was home. Better than his abusive family that he had to deal with when he was alive that's for sure. He happily took in the clean air of the spiritual world.

"Man, it's been a while since I came back here." Too bad it was ruined by Yoruichi. "So how about we go get some food."

"Lady Shihoin, I need to go speak to Captain Soifon about what's been going on first." Leon tried to convince the woman.

"Don't be a stick in the mud, now come on." Yoruichi dragged him all the way to a good restaurant that she knows.

Leon only sighed and let her take him there. He can't go up against the heir to the Shihoin clan. He also knows that it was originally the Stealth's Forces job to protect her anyway. So, he had to do this, whether he liked it or not.

Yoruichi found the place she wanted to go. Before going in, she could hear someone calling.

"Haira, that you?" A tall looking man came walking to them. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed pretty average. "Who's she? Don't tell me you dumped Captain Soifon for her."

"I did not!" Leon quickly got on his feet with an angry face. "This is Yoruichi Shihoin, the heir to the Shihoin Clan."

"Oh, so you're her. I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 3, Meito Hikiro."

"Nice to meet you. How's your captain doing?"

"I'm actually looking for him. He disappeared for some reason."

Yoruichi wondered what happened. She had a look at the restaurant that she was going to go and already pieced it together.

"Come with me." Yoruichi walked in.

The other two followed and there they saw four drunken Soul Reapers. Three of them were Captains, Izuru Kira of Squad 3, Shuhei Hisagi of Squad 9 and Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8. The fourth one was the Lieutenant of Squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto. It was a sight to behold, to Leon and Meito. To Yoruichi, it was the good old times.

"Oh Yoruichi-san, welcome back!" Matsumoto greeted the golden eyed beauty and noticed the others behind her. "Oh, you brought Meito and the stalker with you!"

"I'm not a stalker!" Leon shouted at her.

"Great to see you too Matsumoto." Meito walked up to his Captain. "Captain Kira, are you ok?"

"I'm doing great!" Kira was drunk out of his mind. "Matsumoto-san was able to help me loosen up!" He walked up to him but then fell down.

"And also will give you a massive hangover as well." Meito grabbed him and pulled him up. "Come on, time for you to get some sleep. I'll talk to you guys later. See ya."

As Meito taking Kira back to his home, Yoruichi joined in with the rest.

"So what is the honour of you joining us, Yoruichi-san?" Kyoraku greeted her and passed her a drink.

"I was going to have something to eat but seeing this, this is the best way to celebrate my return by partying!"

Leon looked at her now because now, he's never going to leave.

"Wait, Lady Shihoin, my news!" Leon tried to stop her only to see her chug down an entire glass of beer down.

Matsumoto than grabbed the boy and pulled him into this drinking party.

"Come on stalker boy, loosen up a bit! Have a drink!"

"No, I'm not drinking and I'm not a stalker!"

"Haira-san, I told you before that you need to calm down." Hisagi talked some sense into the boy. "I'm sure Soifon wouldn't mind if you had a few drinks before you go."

"No way!"

"Geez, just drink some!" Matsumoto shoved a bottle right into his throat and was forced to drink it all.

The rest of the day for Leon, was the day he ended up pouring his heart out due to his inability to get closer to Soifon. Elsewhere in the Sereitei, a certain short Captain of the 10th Squad with white hair and turquoise hair was red with anger noticing the piles of paper, completely in a mess and would cause an avalanche if he gets close to it.

"MATSUMOTO!" It was Toshiro Hitsugaya and he was looking for his now looking for his ever so lazy lieutenant.

He rushed out of the out barracks, thinking of the one place she could be. Once he gets his hands on her, he is going to show her the sharp end of Hyorinmaru. Too bad he was stopped halfway by his 3rd seat by being tackled down. She had long blonde hair with grey eyes, taller than her Captain and was hugging him with all her might.

"Hello Shiro-chan!" The girl was happy to see her Captain.

"Let go of me Minegishi and for the last time, it's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro pushed her off.

"But I like your nickname! It' just so cute!"

"Moving on. Have you seen Matsumoto anywhere?"

"No, I didn't see the lieutenant anywhere." She was lying through her teeth and he knew it.

"Where is she?"

"Really I don't know…" she soon noticed the air was starting to get colder. She was sure that she saw some ice forming at the corner of the wall. No choice now. "Alright, she went with Captain Kyoraku, Hisagi and Kira to have drinks!"

"I should have known. You're coming with me."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to share the same punishment as she is once I find her. Now come on."

Kasumi Minegishi was now scared of what the punishment was going to be. She knows many of them, and each one was a horrible experience and now she wished that she have just saved her own skin in the first place. It's not going to matter for now and just followed him. They ended up meeting Soifon with a rather irritated face. It leads her to wonder why the stalker stalks her, of all people.

"Good afternoon Captain Soifon. Something wrong?" Toshiro asked her.

"I was supposed to meet my 4th seat, Haira, earlier today. Said that something happened back in the human world."

"Well, maybe we may bump into him on the way. We're looking for my Lieutenant right now."

They soon all heard the sounds of a crying person. If only it didn't sound like a moose crying in pain, they would have looked at where it came from. They didn't need too as someone came walking to them with a red face and his eyes red due to crying.

"Captain Soifon!" Leon was about to grab his Captain only for her to kick him the gut.

"Hewwo Captain!" Matsumoto came up to him, swaying around. "Oh you brought Kasumi-chan as well! Then let's all party today!"

"Oh no you don't!" Toshiro shouted at her. "Come on you damn drunkard, you and Minegishi are going to spend the next two hours in the cells! After that, you're going to do the unfinished paper work together!"

"What! Please Shiro-chan don't make me help her!" Kasumi pleaded to him only to receive a cold stare.

"I told you its Captain Hitsugaya!" She helped his Lieutenant on her feet and walked off. "Goodbye Captain Soifon."

"Yeah." Soifon soon looked at her drunk subordinate. He was never good with holding his liquor. "I thought you were going to meet me about the news."

"He was but, I decided to make a little detour." Yoruichi soon made an appearance in front of her protégé. "How are you doing Soifon?"

Soifon had a smile on her face seeing her again. "I'm doing fine. I would be doing better if you didn't get him drunk." She pointed at the poor boy on the floor.

"He needed to loosen up. Did you know he gets wet dreams about you?"

"I prefer not to think about it." Soifon picked up the boy.

"I'm sorry Captain… I'm sorry I'm not at your expactations…" Leon cried again.

"How much did he drink?"

"Only three bottles. Much like you."

"I've gotten better. Let' just take him back to his barracks. He needs it."

Soifon and Yoruichi lifted the drunken boy and walked towards the 2nd Squad Barracks. Looks like Leon's report would have to wait or maybe, it may never happen as Yoruichi might tell her.

"I was thinking of training him for 'that'." Yoruichi didn't even think about the Hogyoku. "He has the potential."

"He certainly does. But his emotions for me would only be a full hindrance. I'm even more worried about it because he can't use Bankai either."

"Then I'll use 'that' to get him to learn Bankai first then teach him."

Soifon looked at Yoruichi, wondering if that is a wise idea. It is true; Leon shows plenty of potential and with twin zanpakutous like his, it was rare to come by.

"I'll think about it. That is until I hear is report."

Yoruichi smiled and thought to bring in the topic she wanted to ask once she met up with Soifon again. This was perfect.

"So, what do you think about him?" Yoruichi asked.

"About what?" Soifon looked at her.

"Well, I heard a lot about how much he loves you and how he wants to be your new Lieutenant and all."

"He's strong and reliable."

"Is that all~? I was sure you wanted him to be your lieutenant." Yoruichi wanted to get more out of her.

"That's only because I wanted someone more competent than Omeada. There's all, nothing else."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Soifon was a little red but it was enough for Yoruichi.

She continued to help her take the boy to his quarters. She said her goodbyes and went off. Now that she was back, she figured that maybe it was time to say hi to a certain young noble and Captain of Squad 6. She was even thinking of bringing that firework lunatic of the Shiba clan as well. A smile was on her face thinking about having another drinking party in the Kuchiki garden, and probably run before he draws his sword on them.

Back in the human world, Karin was on the search for the Hogyoku. Rebecca and her split up, hoping to search the shards faster. Urahara was currently making a device with the shard the girls found and had to keep quiet about it from Ichigo and Isshin. Karin doesn't want to be caught for doing things she shouldn't be doing anyway.

Karin had been at the outskirts of town for a while now and she wasn't getting much luck as it stands. She sighs as she decides to take a break underneath a tree. With Leon back in the Soul Society, she wouldn't be getting any special backup for a while. She sat there thinking about what's been happening over the week. So far, the Hogyoku could sit be about, Arrancars are searching for it and she had met a new set of Guardians. Wait a little while longer, and she was bound to meet other Quincies and Vizards next. She chuckled thinking about which of the two will appear first.

Karin searched through her pockets, taking her phone out. Someone was calling her and she hoped that it wasn't going to be anything serious.

"Hello?" Karin answered the phone.

"Kurosaki-san, its Kate." Kate Hollingworth the transfer student answered back.

'Oh, what's up? It better not be about another boy again."

"Well, it is in a sense." Kate sighed, not even surprised that Karin knew. "I was wondering if you seen Falsetto-san?"

"Leon? Why you ask?"

"N-no reason. He just hasn't been around for a while."

Karin picked up a little on her stuttering. "His went off on a trip with his father for a while. You can confess to him when he gets back."

"I-it's not like that!"

Karin chuckled. "Sure sure." She stopped when she noticed a rise in spiritual energy. "I got to get going. See you."

Karin got up and ran off to where she felt the rise. She was prepared for whatever she was going to go up against once she gets there. She is a little worried about Rebecca and hope that she was going to be fine.

Rebecca was able to find hollows but none of them seem to be carrying a single shard and it was starting to get old. Of all the times for Leon to go off, it had to be when there may be another crisis on their hands. Well, she won't argue with him when they may need back up for this.

"Where the hell is that shard?" Rebecca stood on the roof of the city close to Karakura. "And Lieutenant Senna disappeared as well."

Rebecca sighed and continued the search. Unknown to her, someone was watching her. A young girl stood underneath. She was following her, for a while now. She has no intention of getting caught by a Soul Reaper yet. She had long blue hair and matching eyes. She was about the 5ft or so, wearing jeans, a white shirt and headband. She sighs as she can't believe she's has to do this.

"_Iori, Kiiro." Shinji stood firmly in front of them. "Ichigo wants me to keep an eye on both his sister and his subordinate. I'm sending you guys off to do it."_

"_Why me?" Iori asked. "I don't want to risk having a Soul Reaper find out about us. You know that the treaty says about us."_

"_Yamamoto has been feeding the Chambers of 46 false info about us so it's fine, for now."_

"_That's not ensuring Shinji." Kiiro answered back. "Whatever. I'm going to keep an eye on Karin."_

_Wait, you're leaving me with the one who doesn't know about us?" Unfortunately, Kiiro already disappeared._

"_Iori, don't worry, just get going."_

"I hate this…" Iori followed her, making sure that she stays safe.

Rebecca had continued her search to no avail and as she was getting really tired of it. What sounded really good to her now was to kill a nice number of hollows that comes in her way just to relieve some stress. She soon heard them roar. She had a smile on her face. She wasted no time to search for them. Once she found them, she noticed that they were merging into one big hollow. Its mask was pulled back with a mouth like a beast. Its arms soon had claws coming out of it's knuckles. Her smile got a lot bigger.

"Finally some fun!" Rebecca took out her sword. "Pass Judgment, Kami no Hikari!" the zanpakutou took its long sword appearance and brilliant shine.

She charged into the enemy with her weapon pointing into it. The hollow easily swat her like a fly. Rebecca was flown through the sky but was able to get back on her feet. She came towards it again. The hollow swung its arm at her again. Rebecca easily dodged it and went to cut its arm off. It was only stopped a quarter ways and she was then she was punched, with her sword still in her hand. She was glad to place some damage on the monster but the wound on the hollow's arm soon healed up in that instant.

"Instant regeneration?" Rebecca had heard that hollows, specifically Arranccars, have that ability but never a low level hollow. "Ok then." She raised her sword in the sky again. "Hikari wa ame o Furaseba nara Nai!" Beams of light were emitted from the tip and were sent flying into the hollow.

This time it all hit their mark, hopefully making it weaker. The cloud of dust soon disappeared and what was there was the hollow. Rebecca couldn't believe it. That attack didn't even land a single scratch on it. She was now only hoping Karin gets here and quick. The hollow came towards her and tried to swing at her but was soon stopped by something hitting it from behind.

"Karin!" Rebecca called out but what she saw was not Karin. She was looking at a person with long blue hair.

"Don't just stand there, get ready!" Rebecca did what she said and got prepared for what is next.

Karin had troubles of her own. She was battling two rather large, rather strong hollows. These hollows came joined together not too long ago and they had been giving Karin a run for her money.

One hollow with a mask much like a hammer head shark and arms that are blades. It came at her, swinging its arms left and right at her. The other hollow had a mask similar to a motorcycle helmet but extend down from the chin to the chest of the monster. One arm of the hollow was that like cannon of some kind. Karin was able to avoid the hammer head's attack swinging and was able to block the other hollow's cannon ball like shot. Karin then ran towards the hammer head and stabbed it in the stomach. She then swung it out of it and back away as quickly as possible, expecting it to collapse but instead, wound only healed up in an instant.

"You got to be kidding me!" Karin couldn't believe that hollows like these have instant regeneration.

The motorist hollow took aim at her again and fired at her. Karin wasn't prepared for it and was about to get hit but someone come flying between her and the cannon. It was the short, black haired friend of hers.

"Kiiro!" Karin called out. "At least I got some back up!"

"You're welcome. Time to show these two how to dance!" Kiiro drew his sword from his back.

Karin smiled and prepared herself. "Don't have to tell me twice!"

**Yeah, we still have the vizards. I don't have a clue when to get the quincies in yet. Almost all those I appearing always take place during battle. Whatever, please be patient with me as I may not update soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Finally, the next chapter. Sorry to make you guys wait.**

**I don't own bleach.**

**Chapter 12**

Far in an old abandoned warehouse, the Vizards were resting, that is if you can call two of them arguing like mad resting.

"I told you, you don't add the meat first!" Gianluca was arguing with Rita about lunch.

"I like having meat first; you got a problem with that?" Rita barks back at him.

"Of course I got a problem with that! With Korean Barbeque, meat is best save last!"

"Well, I want it first so there!"

"No you don't!" Gianluca was soon fighting her to take control of who was cooking lunch.

"Are they still at it?" A man with a spiky afro and sunglasses looked up from the manga he was reading. "I wish they stop and finish cooking. I'm getting hungry."

"Just ignore them." A young, tall girl in a sailor uniform reading her ero manga and adjusted her glasses.

"Why don't you take over Lisa? Those guys are never going to finish cooking at this rate." Love whined knowing those guys are useless.

"Too much of a hassle, you do it Love."

"No way, the manga is getting better!"

"You can spend one day without it so go on."

"What about you? You can stop reading your ero manga for a day as well!"

"Like hell I'm going to stop reading them when it gets good. You actually should be thanking me that I get things you can get off with."

Kensei Muguruma, former captain of Squad 9 turned to his side, trying to shut out the noises of the four idiots fighting. He was even thinking that maybe he should have died during the winter war; it would have been a merciful unlike this. He continued to ignore them, that is until a short, green haired girl wearing an outfit that looked like it came out of Kamen Rider.

"Hey Kensei, lunch is ready." Mashiro smiled at her former captain.

"Thanks." He got up and noticed that Gianluca and Rita are tied up. "Did you do that?"

"Yup, now let's eat!" Mashiro ran to the grill and began to pass out the food needed. "Oh yeah, what happened Iori and Kiiro?"

"Shinji sent them to do something. They sure are taking their time though." Kensei took a bite out of the meat.

Iori was in a dead lock with the clawed hollow using its left arm. Rebecca had her sword clash with it on its right. It easily pushed them away, sending them a quarter away from them. Iori was the first to recovery back on her feet and charged at the hollow again. Rebecca stood back for a little and raised her arm.

"Hadou #33, Soukatsui!" A white blast of fire appeared from her hand.

The blast hit the hollow but it barely did much on it. Iori took this as her chance to slash it with the blade aiming for the arm. The arm bled as Iori had it go through the bone. The hollow cried in pain but it only took little time for it to use Instant Regeneration. Rebecca joined back in with her sword up close to its chest.

"Hikari Ga Anata Wo Shokyo Shi Nakere Ba Nara Nai!" Light from the side of the sword slowly engulfed the hollow. It was shining brightly.

The light soon died down but the hollow was still standing there, screaming in pain from the intensity of the light.

"This is getting really annoying!" Rebecca shouted.

"This Hollow shouldn't even be able to use Instant Regeneration. Something is giving them that ability." Iori looked at the creature again to find some sort of weakness to it.

"Well, you got a good plan?"

"Nope, I'm gonna wing it!" Iori charged at the hollow. She took hold of her weapon and soon raised it above her head. "Electrocute, Kaminari Kiba!" The sword soon took a form of a spear a dragon engraving along the pole and the spearhead, from the tip, curved down and went back in only to make a curve again and fold back in until it was connected to the pole.

Iori had the tip pointing right at the hollow's face. The hollow was able to block the attack and push her away. Rebecca didn't waste time and joined in with Kami no Hikari ready to plunge itself into the chest of the hollow. The hollow was able to dodge the attack only to have Iori plunge her spear into the back of the hollow.

"Shokku no Sasu." A sudden electrical burst rushed throughout the entire hollow's body, screaming in pain.

Iori soon pulled the spear out and the hollow was weakened. Rebecca soon came back in and raised her sword and dropped it down, cutting the head off the hollow wide open. It dissipated into nothing and there a shining shard of the Hogyoku appeared. Rebecca quickly rushed to grab the shard and looked at it.

"So this is what's giving the hollow that Instant Regeneration." Rebecca was glad to finally find it. "By the way, who are you?" She faced the person who helped her.

"Someone you don't need to know so, if you excuse me." In no time, Iori disappeared only for Rebecca to give chase.

"Stupid, leave me alone!" Iori shouted at her.

"Like hell I am! You're a Soul Reaper yet part of you is like a Hollow! I like to know more!"

"I got orders to follow and I did them. Don't make me go against them."

"Just tell me what are you?"

Iori sighed at the annoyance that she was giving her. She searched through her pocket.

"No time." She had a small ball in her hand. "See ya." She threw it at Rebecca.

She was going to block only for it to explode into a flash of light, blinding her. Iori took her chance to get away from her and head back to the hide out.

Karin and Kiiro had been in deadlock with the two hollows for a while now. Karin had gone after the hammer head hollow. Kiiro had his time with the motorist hollow. Karin ran towards the hammer head with Mikazuki Bi over her head again. It came down hard at the hollow, but it was able to block the attack with its blade arms. It pushed her back and soon charged at her with one bladed arm swinging across her chest and his other coming down at her from above. Karin avoided the attacks easily and had stabbed the arm. She then ran along it, drawing the blood out of the hollow and causing it to scream in intense pain. She was able to back away from the hollow but the wound only regenerated again.

"Oh, give me a break!" Karin screamed and jumped in again.

Kiiro was toying with the motorist hollow. It kept shooting at him with every cannon like shot pointed at him. Kiiro easily dodge and block every single one of the shots and was only causing the hollow to get more and more aggravated. He took this chance to annoy Karin while he was at it.

"Come on Karin, you're better than that right?" Kiiro watched Karin dodge the hollow's attack.

"Shut up! Just hurry up and kill that hollow will you!" Karin shouted back at him and avoided another attack from the hollow.

"Ok ok, you're as demanding as Hiyori you know that?" Kiiro blocked another attack and soon charged at the hollow in front of him.

He had his zanpakutou aiming for between the eyes of the hollow but it proved useless when the hollow constantly shooting at him. He timed his steps to avoid getting hit and getting closer to the hollow. He got close enough to use his sword to stab it into the chest. He pulled the sword out as the hollow tried to grab him. He then had his sword try to slash the cannon arm off but the hollow was able to knock him away from doing so.

"Ok, new plan." Kiiro held his sword with both hands sideways. "Split apart, Ryu-do!" His zanpakutou turned into gauntlets. The gauntlets were in a form of dragons, covering his arms with it having a mouth, showing only is clenched fists.

He ran up to the hollow, which was shooting at him. Kiiro this time connected each of his fists into the shots, causing each one to explode on impact. He got close to the hollow and proceeded to punch the hollow madly. Each hit was stronger than the last, causing the hollow to scream in pain. It had raised its normal hand on it and let it descend to crush him but Kiiro used shunpo to avoid getting hit. He then appeared again behind the hollow with one fist glowing red.

"Bakuhatsu!" he connected his fist into the back of the hollow, causing an explosion, pushing the hollow into the ground.

Kiiro soon then stood on its back and proceeded to endlessly punch the hollow into the ground, causing a crater on the ground. His last punch was to connect it into the head of the hollow. With one shot, it crushed the skull of the hollow. The hollow began to disintegrate in the air and left nothing but a shard.

Karin had dodged the hammer head hollow multiple times, not wanting to be cut into pieces. With Kiiro finally able to help her with the hollow, they both ran up to it. Kiiro went in as a distraction, leading the hollow into a fist fight. He saw the left blade arm coming down on him. He was able to dodge the blade to the right only for the right blade to come towards his face. Kiiro blocked it and pushed it back. Karin used this to run behind the hollow and jumped up and had Mikuzaki Bi stab into the back of the hollow. It screamed and had tried to reach for her on her back but Kiiro kept it occupied by punching it in the stomach. Karin soon jumped off the hollow and soon charged her attack.

"Hoshi Suraisa!" Karin brought her zanpakutou down. Kiiro quickly used shunpo to avoid getting caught in the attack.

The wave of energy struck the hollow's back. It split it into two, causing the hollow to disintegrate into the air much like the other hollow. Kiiro was always amazed by how much power Karin contains. It's somehow getting closer to her brother in so many ways. He turned to where the hollow was standing and saw another shard soon falling to the floor. Karin walked up to the shard and picked it up.

"These shards are causing so much trouble." Karin said in annoyance.

"Nothing you can do about it." Kiiro walked up to her and gave her the other shard. "Ichigo already gave us the info about what's been going on. He also told us to keep an eye on you as well."

"Damn it." Karin sighed. "Please don't report this to him. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing."

"Well, I understand that." Kiiro scratched his head about the matter. "I'll stay quiet about the matter but I'll step in once something really bad happens."

"Not what I want to hear but, ok." Karin soon looked at the shards again. "I guess we can destroy this now."

"Wait, I thought you guys don't have enough evidence that that's the Hogyoku."

"Believe me, we got enough evidence. Arrancar's have been appearing from left and right, most of them seem to be after these shards."

"Well, if that's the case, then destroy them now."

Karin nodded and threw them into the air. She quickly took her zanpakutou in hand and was going to destroy them but suddenly, they heard a loud sound blasting from their left. It pushed the shards away from them. Another loud sound came again this time blasting both Karin and Kiiro away. A chain of it came raining down on them, causing immense pain as it blast into their bodies but also the sound rang in their ears, giving them unbearable pain.

An Arrancar came flying in and picked up the shards that were blown away. The Arrancar was standing at 1.75, slender young woman with a rather sizable chest. She had long purple hair and spiked in areas. On her head was something like headphones covering her ears with what connects them were markings of sound waves. On her back was a nodachi strapped on to her back. The guard of the nodachi had thunder waves along the hilt which matched the same colour as her hair. She looked at the Soul Reapers on the ground, trying to bear the pain of the sound. Karin was able to look up at the Arrancar with an angered look.

"I'll be taking these." The Arrancar said only to remember something. "That's right; you can't hear me right now. Too bad I'm not allowed to kill you. Here's a little something before I leave."

The Arrancar pulled out a nodachi. It came down on Karin, cutting into her back, causing her to wince in pain. She smiled having inflicted pain on her.

"I'll be after you~" She smiled at Karin and soon disappeared.

The pain of the sound was unbearable for them to withstand until the Arrancar disappeared. Kiiro and Karin finally got back on their feet but they could still feel the pain that is coursing through their head.

"Son of a bitch!" Karin shouted.

"Ok, now I'm pissed." Kiiro Finally got back on his feet. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. That Arrancar did something is all I can say." Karin could only feel the frustration going through her body. "Damn it! I can't believe I lost the shards!"

"There's nothing we can do about it unless you're thinking of going to the Hueco Mundo yourself. That's just suicide."

Karin could only frown in annoyance at how this is happening. She sat on the ground, trying to calm herself down. She was given the rude reminder of the stinging pain on her back. Karin just couldn't get anymore furious about it.

"Jeez, calm down Karin." Kiiro sat next to her. "We'll get those shards back somehow."

"I hope so. I want my payback for what that."

"So do I but until then, we look for the rest of the shards here." Kiiro soon felt something coming towards them. "Looks like I got to go. Don't tell that other Soul Reaper about us ok?" Kiiro soon disappeared.

Karin sat there, seeing him go and then Rebecca soon appeared before here. Rebecca saw the blood rushing from her back.

"Karin, you ok?" Rebecca asked, hoping that she's fine.

"For the most part." Karin replied with a sigh. "So where've you been?"

"I had to deal with a strong hollow because of the shard. I also got help but, I couldn't call the help as a Soul Reaper or Hollow."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, Leon said that he had met someone like that as well. But there hasn't been a single mention about such beings other than the time during the Winter war. What about you, have you ever met them?"

"Can't say I have." Karin knows what the Vizards and General Yamamoto agreed to so she had to keep quiet about them.

"I'll look into that some other time. Did you find any shards?"

"Lost them to an Arrancar, two as a matter of fact." Karin ended up punching the ground in frustration. "Damn it."

"Damn." Rebecca sat next to her. "I should have got here sooner if only I didn't try to follow that person."

"Forget it." Karin got back on her feet. "Come on, I got to get back home before my dad and Ichi-nee suspects something."

"Got it." Rebecca got off the ground and walked off along with Karin out of the forest.

As the two walked off, Dominic and Joy watched them go away from them. They came to the area which Karin was fighting in and began searching around to feel any spiritual residue to search for the Arrancar.

"Nothing again. Damn it!" He only sighed about it. "There's normally some spiritual residue still about. What the hell is making them dissipate like that in an instant?"

"If anything, it's possibly the Hogyoku as Sensei said that it might." Joy felt the air only to fine nothing as well. "It's possible that the shard somehow grant the wish for the Arrancar to not be found or something."

"I doubt it. It's only the shard, not the full thing. It shouldn't be able to give the full potential for a clean escape. If anything, it possibly can grant the wish to become stronger."

"Then it's something else?"

Dominic wondered all the possibilities. "I don't know." He looked up at the sky and saw it get darker. "We'll talk to Sensei about it, he should know more than us."

Joy nodded and soon walked off with Dominic. Dominic stopped to where Karin was last seen. He thought about the recent turn of events and how this is going to get worse for both for him and his friends. He was soon thinking of the worse possible outcome only to quickly push it out of his mind. Instead, he thinks about finding those other shards and hopefully prevent any of those earlier thoughts from happening.

**I don't really have much to say about this really. All I can say is that the next chapter is going to be showing another character getting powers… I think I said too much.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Kyonko: I'm still doing this?**

**Yes now do it!**

**Kyonko: Sigh* The reason there had been no updates since… whenever the last time he updated this story is because he has been in a writer's block and even worse, his life is in a serious point where he doesn't have time to do so. He is therefore having a hard time coming up with good scenarios. Even with this chapter he feels like it's a piece of crap. He is very sorry for this and wishes for the many people who subscribed to this would forgive him for it.**

**He doesn't own Bleach**

**Chapter 13**

Karin was resting her head on her desk. She never thought that finding shards were going to be a hard job. Fortunately, Urahara had finally finished making the device to search for the shards and is currently on a field test today. This would be her little break for searching for it and one day where Ichigo and her dad would ever find out about what she wasn't meant to do.

Kate soon walked up to her, wondering what made her so tired.

"You ok?"

Karin looked up and saw her. "I'm fine, just had to go through the usual."

"Well, it looks more than the usual if you ask me."

"Whatever." Karin finally sat right back up. "So, are you going to ask me about Leon again?"

Kate blushed. "N-no, I'm not." Karin gave her usual stare that can easily get anyone to crack. "Ok fine, yes I am. Do you know when he's coming back?"

"You got a better chance asking Rebecca."

"I would but she just disappeared all of a sudden." Kate sighed and sat on an opposite desk.

"And you thought that I know what's going on."

"Well, you're always with him."

"Not by choice mind you. Anyway, have you seen Dominic anywhere?"

"He said he's going to take leave of absence."

Karin thought about the reason. He does do this every so often and even with that he still gets good grades. His usual reasons for it were family but, she wonders sometimes. She doesn't really know what he does outside; most of his own personal life is completely hidden away from everyone else. Much like how Karin has to keep her secret as a Soul Reaper as well.

Rebecca was slowly making her way in. She looked really tired and Karin knows why.

"Oh Falsetto-san. What's wrong?" Kate asked as Rebecca stopped in front of them.

"My 'father' said that he and Leon are going to be away for about a week. They never tell me these things in advance."

"Oh, is that so…" Kate felt a little disheartened of the thought.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. What's next?"

"Mathematics." Karin said.

"Oh Karin!" Karin looked to who was calling her and saw Ururu coming towards her. "Urahara-san wanted me to give you this."

Karin looked at the thing that Ururu had in a hand. It was a note. Why would Urahara give her a note like this? The guy has the mind that could create something so dangerous yet he doesn't have the mind to use a phone of something. She took the note anyway to see it done with newspaper and magazine words cut and paste on it.

"Please come to the Urahara Shop after school. Please bring along your sister as well." The note said in a rather, ominous feel to it.

"What the hell? It's like one of those messages which he kidnapped someone and send me this like he wants a ransom."

Ururu had another letter in her hand and gave it to her. It had a P.S on it. She opened it and saw the exact same thing as the last.

"If you thought that this letter was like when a person kidnapped someone and wanted a ransom, then you got no sense of humor."

Karin ripped the paper up for being insulted like that.

"That bastard just loves to make fun of me!" Karin said in slight irritation.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Kate said with a smile.

"Whatever. Thanks Ururu. I'll meet up with you later." Ururu smiled and left. The bell ranged and signaled them all to return to their seats.

The rest of the day was nothing special. Class was just so monotonous, being almost the same thing day in and out. Karin was glad that she had her other life as a Soul Reaper. She along with Yuzu and Rebecca reached to the entrance of the school and saw Ururu and Jinta waiting for her. They exchange their pleasantries and head off.

"So, did Urahara finally get the device ready?" Karin asked the two.

"We don't know. He didn't tell us anything." Jinta told her. "All he told us was to get you guys."

"Well, whatever. Luckily for us, there haven't been any hollow calls so far." Karin said, placing her hands to the back of her head.

Kate walked home, yawning because of such a boring history class. Karin had to go off to do whatever business that Urahara wanted her for. Dominic was out of phone range so; she can't call him besides, the guy probably was too busy to hang out with her anyway. The rest of class for some reason all seem to busy as well. It's like a conspiracy because she's the only one with all the free time in the world. She could only sigh as she walked down the street. Besides, it gives her some time to think of trying to attract a certain young boy.

Leon Falsetto left quite the impression on her. She does remember the fact that he has someone else he likes but that doesn't mean that she can't at least try to get closer to him in some way. She sighs because it irritated her that she can't get any closer than she wanted. She soon thought about what to get for him when he comes back but she soon remembered one problem.

"I don't know what he likes." She sighed again by how irritating it is to her. "Damn it…" The sounds of monstrous screams could be heard. "What the…"

The screams soon echoed once again in the air. She didn't like it and she didn't want to know where it came from either. She walked faster just to get home quickly. She was could hear the screams again which was starting to sound even louder. It kept on getting louder and it was starting to frighten her. She soon began to run, hoping to get away from it. She soon ended up gotten hit into the back by something. It was a cold hit; making her shake furiously by how cold it felt.

"W-what the h-hell…?" She looked up to what hit her. It was a shadow or something. She couldn't make the outline at all. She tried to get up only for something punched her further.

"You look tasty." She could barely make out what it said. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Kate tried to get up again only to once again get hit hard by the shadowy outline. She was unable to get off the ground because of the pain in her body. The shadow soon tried to reach out to grab her only for something to hit it from the distance. A figure soon ran up to her and soon stood tall over.

"Hey." It was a boy. She could barely look at the person but she can see that he seemed small. He didn't have much of a body build but he seemed like he can handle himself. He had short black hair and there was something on his left arm. "Time to get up now!"

"W-wait, what?" Kate soon got up to have a better look at the boy.

He had black eyes to go with his hair. His left arm had some sort of contraption like a glove or gauntlet. Over it was two pipes or something over his knuckles which extended down to the back of his arm. It was also connected to a handle that lead to his palm.

"You damn human!" The shadow shouted at him but she couldn't see who it was at all.

"It's Guardian to you." He stood in front of Kate. He tilted to his side. "Listen, I'm going to need you to wake your powers."

"What are you, crazy?" Kate looked at him. "I don't have powers!"

"Of course, no one believes me when something like this happens…" The boy only sighed and soon aimed his arm at the shadow. He shot a blue laser of some kind and it connected into the shadow, pushing it away. "You can see that shadow can't you?"

"Yeah well, what the hell is it? More importantly, who are you?"

"Soki Saotome and that shadow will kill us."

"Then can't you kill it? You got powers!"

"I love to but there's something I need to happen before I can kill it."

"And what is that?"

The shadow soon got back on its feet and gave a scream again at the two. Soki waited for it to come to him. He raised his left arm at the enemy and shot another blue laser at the creature, pushing it further back.

"You have powers. If you can see that, even slightly, then it means that you have powers."

"Then how am I going to use it?"

"Well, is there anyone you like?"

"W-what?" Kate was now taken back by such a question.

"Do you like someone?"

"We just met and you ask me that?"

"I don't have much of a choice here so tell me if there is someone you like!"

"There is!"

"Good, now tell me what you want to do with him."

"What the hell!"

"Sorry but we really need all of this!"

The hollow returned to his feet. It screamed again now really piss. Soki didn't have much time at this point and faced Kate once more to finally get this done.

"I hate to do this to you but it's time to think about that guy and what you want to do with him!"

Kate only looked at him, thinking that he must be crazy or something. But as thing are going, she may as well listen to what he was saying. She had no clue what she was doing but she was going to see what she can do. She could still see the creature's shadow in a sense.

The creature rushed at her. Kate could only barely see it coming closer and before she knew it, she was knocked down by the force of the creature. She slowly staggered, trying to get up but she was still in a terrible condition from the other few hits that it gave her. She was shaking furiously, she wasn't sure if she could do this at all.

_What am I supposed to do? Think about Falsetto-san? For what purpose? I don't know what I want to do with him!_

_Liar. You want to do many things to him._

_Ok fine, I do but how is that supposed to help me?_

_Think about it. Can you do any of the things you want with him dead? That thing can kill you. You won't be able to do a thing once dead right?_

…_No I can't…_

_Then think about it. You like him to the point it's making you think other things right?_

_Yes… There are so many things I want to do with him… If I can't do those then… No, I can't let that happen!_

Kate finally got back her footing and looked at the shadow coming towards her again. By pure instinct, she ended up creating an orb or a fireball and flung it towards the shadow. It soon caused an explosion. It caused the creature back but it also allowed her to finally see what it was attacking her.

The hollow's mask was like it was pulled back from the centre, stretching back, connecting to the back of its head. The mask itself was like a hockey mask only that it showed his teeth. It had claws which looked crystallized and was had a cold air to it as well. The body was large with a hole just above where it heart was once was. Its feet only had three toes and were wearing a tattered loincloth.

"I'm not going to die here. There's still so much for me to do." Kate said as serious as she can be. She created another orb and flung it at the hollow again.

"Damn you!" The hollow got back up. It raised its iced claw at her brought it down only for her to create another orb to block the claw coming down. She soon created another and pressed it against the head of the hollow. It exploded once it touched the face and was soon pushed even against the wall.

Kate wasted no time to create two more orbs in both hands and threw both of them into the face of the hollow. The hollow began to disintegrate and died. Kate on her part only smiled and soon lost consciousness.

Soki finally walked up to the girl and picked her up. She did pretty well for her first time. It was also good to know that they finally found the person they were looking for as well. He took out his phone.

"Juna, she finally got them." Soki said.

"Great. Now it just means we have to train her as well."

"Ok. I'm coming back now." He hung up and began walking off.

Karin was standing outside Urahara's shop. She sensed something while waiting for Rebecca and Yuzu to come back. It was new. She wasn't too sure what it was but it was something new. Whatever it was, it's gone now. Maybe Rebecca found a hollow and killed it with a little too much force. She decided to go back to the shop and wait for the two to come back.

**Kyonko: You know you're right, this chapter does seem like crap.**

**I know that… Don't remind me. Thank God I don't have Leon bothering me about this. Anyway, I'm very sorry everyone. I would ask you to review me but, you don't have to since I'm not doing my job here. Well, it's really up to you and I hope I can get by in form next time.**


End file.
